Love Amongst The Strawberries
by MadmanRoberto123
Summary: Astraea Hill. A place where girls come to learn about the world, without interference from the opposite gender. That was, until now. When a pair of brothers arrive on campus, they quickly start to change life at the schools. Will these two end up destroying Astraea Hill, or will love blossom for them amongst the strawberries?
1. Pedal to the Metal

**A/N: Welcome to a new story from yours truly! _"Love Amongst The Strawberries", _a crossover with my _RWBY _OCs & _Strawberry Panic. _Now, before anyone asks, this is marked as a _RWBY_ story for a couple of reasons; 1.) The characters of Adam and Jamie were made for a RWBY story, and 2.) It allows me to have two different relationship tags on the story's info.**

**Anyways, enjoy the** **chapter!**

* * *

**LOVE AMONGST THE STRAWBERRIES**

**Chapter 1- Pedal to the Metal**

_Astraea Hill_

"Well, I just learned something rather interesting, Nagisa-chan!" Tamao Suzumi said, catching her friend (and crush)'s attention. "What is it, Tamao-chan?" the red-haired girl asked, as her roommate sat down beside her. "I just learned that a new school is being built on the hill." She said, causing her friend to gasp. "A new school?" Nagisa asked, drawing a couple of their fellow student's attention. "Yes, but this one will have a major difference: It's a boy's school." Tamao replied, before those listening gasped. "A boy's school?" Yaya Nanto asked, before the doors to the hall opened as Tamao went to answer, and the three student council presidents: Miyuki Rokujo for St. Miator, Chikaru Minamoto for Le Rim, and Shion Tomori for Spica, as well as Shizuma Hanazono, better known as the current Étoile, all entered the hall. Immediately, Shizuma walked to her chair and sat down.

"Right, everyone, listen up!" Shion called out, bringing the entire room to silence. "Thank you. Now, we have an important announcement to make, that will affect all of you, so we ask that, when President Miyuki is speaking, you pay close attention." Chikaru said, before the two looked to Miyuki and nodded, signalling her to start.

"In a year or so, the construction of a new Academy will be completed on the hill." Miyuki explained, before the students gasped. "I know this hill is a sacred area, but the sisters have allowed for a fourth school to be constructed, one which will be a school for boys." She continued, making the students roar in surprise. "QUIET!" Shion yelled, causing the students to fall quiet again. "I know that Astraea Hill is traditionally a female-only area, but the sisters have decided to allow the construction of this new school, so as to test the compatibility of males with the female students. This decision is final. But don't worry, we won't have to interact with any males for at least a year." Miyuki said, before the girls sighed in relief. "When the male students arrive in a year, we expect you all to show them the same level of respect that you show your fellow students right now." She said, before she bowed to the students. "That is all. Good day." She said, before the three presidents left the room. Immediately, the remaining students started to gossip about the news.

"Wonder what kind of boys will be attending this school?" Hikari Konohana asked, before Nagisa put a finger on her chin, and drifted off into thought…

* * *

**Down in the town, later that night…**

The sound of bone meeting metal erupted from the alleyway, as the young man repeatedly slammed his opponent's head onto a railing, as his partner kept himself occupied with the man's backup. After finishing with his opponent, the first young man tossed him to the ground, before he leapt towards his partner's opponents. After a few minutes, all of their adversaries were unconscious. "Wankers." The man's partner said, before he patted his partner's shoulder. "We should get going." He said, before his partner nodded, and both of them ran out of the alleyway, towards the Charger and Skyline parked nearby. Opening the driver's doors, the two slid into the vehicles, and drove off, the Skyline in front.

_"I told you we shouldn't have gotten involved with those wankstains."_ The walkie-talkie situated in the Charger blared, before the car's driver picked it up. "Just keep your eyes on the road, dickhead!" he said, before he saw the Skyline stop suddenly, causing him to slam his foot on the brakes of his Charger, skidding the car to a stop, just shy of colliding with the Skyline's back bumper. Opening the door, the man walked up to the other car. "What the fuck did you stop for?" he demanded, before he saw his partner looking at the ground in front of the Skyline. Following his partner's gaze, the man saw the unconscious form of a young girl. "Shit." He said, running over to beside the girl. Giving her a brief glance over, he could see she was breathing, meaning she was still alive. "See what happens when you take your eyes off the road?" he spat, rounding on his partner, before looking back to the girl. "Spica Academy…" he said, reading the crest on the girl's jacket. "Shit." He said, looking at the large hill overlooking the town. "She belongs to one of the three schools on that hill." He said, before his partner facepalmed. "Fan-fucking-tastic!" the other man said, as he saw his partner pick up the girl in a bridal carry. "What the hell you doing?" he asked, before his partner scowled. "She's fine, but we can't leave her in the street. Get my door." He ordered, before his partner nodded, and opened the back car of the Charger. Depositing the girl on the back seat, the man went to enter the driver's seat, but his partner held him back. "Remember, bro, that hill's sacred ground. Males aren't allowed." He said, before his brother shoved his hand off his shoulder. "That may be, but there's that small issue of that new all-boys school being built in a year. And we're attending it, remember?" he said, before getting into the Charger. "Now, you coming?" he asked, before his brother nodded and entered the Skyline. "Thought so." He said, when he heard the engine rev. Pushing his foot on the accelerator, he shifted gears, and sped off, the Skyline following close behind.

* * *

Soon enough, the two cars were close to the gate of the campus, which the Charger's driver saw was lying open, but it was starting to close. Speeding through the gate, the Skyline barely clipping it, the two drivers skidded their cars to a halt. Getting out of the Charger, the young man walked up to the front door of the building in front of them, and knocked hard twice on the wooden door. After a few seconds, the door opened, to reveal the head sister of St. Miator. "Care to explain what a male such as yourself is doing on sacred ground?" she instantly demanded, making the young man recoil, but not from the reason you might be thinking. "Well, I can tell you one thing, you're in serious need of some breath mints. Seriously, you could stun a horse with that breath! Secondly…" he said, walking over to the Charger, and opening the back door.

"My wanker of a brother over there accidentally hit this girl, and we decided to drive her back here." He said, before the sister's face immediately fell into one of sorrow upon seeing the girl in the backseat. "Well, then. My apologies. Thank you for getting her back safely. Could I ask you to help me get her to the infirmary?" she asked, before the man nodded. "Bro, give me a hand." He ordered, before his partner obliged and helped him get the girl out of the car, before he managed to lift her in his arms. "Lead the way." He said, before the sister nodded, and they followed her into the building, then to one of the rooms, which had numerous beds lining the walls.

Placing the unconscious girl down on one of the beds, the two men turned to the sister and bowed. "Apologies for intruding. We'll take our leave now. If the girl wakes up, and wants to know who helped her, give us a call." The man said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket, and handing it to the sister, who took it. "Very well. But, may I ask, what are your names?" she asked, before the man smiled. "Adam." He said, holding out a hand. "Adam Robertson. And my brother over there's called Jamie." He said, as the sister shook his hand, then his brother's. "Well, thank you again, Mister Robertson." The sister said, before Adam held up a hand. "Just Adam, please. We _hate_ being called Mister." He said, before the sister nodded. "Well then, Adam. I'll see you two out." She said, before the brothers nodded, and allowed her to lead them out of the building. "Thank you again, Adam, for returning the student to the campus." She said, before the brothers smiled. "Our pleasure." Jamie said, before the two brothers bowed, and entered their cars. Walking over to the gate, the sister unlocked and opened it, allowing the two drivers to pull out of the grounds.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"So, did you hear about Hikari?" Tamao asked Nagisa, the next day. "No, what happened?" her friend asked, before Tamao cringed as she remembered. "She…was in an accident. But, unfortunately, the head sister decided not to disclose what exactly happened. She's in the infirmary right now." She explained, making Nagisa and their friends gasp. "An accident?" they asked, before they saw the doors to the hall slam open, and Shion ran in. Immediately, she stormed over to where Yaya was sitting, and whispered in her ear, before pulling her from the room. "Wonder what's wrong?" Nagisa asked, before their friends shrugged. "You think it's about Hikari?" Nagisa asked, before Tamao shrugged herself. "It's possible." She said, before the two looked back to their plates…

* * *

**Down in the town…**

"C'mon, bro. What's got you so worked up?" Jamie asked his brother, who was lying back on his bed in their hotel room. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking." Adam replied, scowling when he saw Jamie raise an eyebrow. "About that girl from last night, right?" the older brother asked, causing Adam to jerk his head towards him. "_You _hit her. With a car." He said, before Jamie nodded. "Yes, I did. And I helped you get her back to the school, didn't I?" He asked, before Adam nodded. "Touché. I'm just wondering why _I'm _the one beating himself up over this." He said, before the two heard the room phone start to ring. Pulling himself off the bed, Adam walked over to it, and took it out of the receiver. "Hello?" he asked, putting the phone to his ear.

_"Yes, is this Adam Robertson?"_ the voice on the other end asked, before Adam stood up a bit straighter. "Aye, this is him." He said, before he heard the voice make a noise of acknowledgement. _"Good. I should introduce myself. My name is Shion Tomori, and I am the Student Council President for Spica Academy. I hear you and your brother assisted one of the students of Spica last night." _They continued, before Adam leant back on the dresser. "Fair enough. What can I do for you, Miss Tomori?" he asked, before he swore he could _hear_ the smirk that was no doubt growing on Shion's face. _"I can't believe I'm about to ask you this, but I want to thank you in person. Could you come up to Astraea Hill?"_ She said, making Adam look to Jamie. "You sure about this?" he asked, before Shion said, _"Yes. I want to give my thanks to you two in person."_ "Alright, we'll be there. Just make sure the gate's open. We're _not_ scratching it again." He said, before hanging up.

"Jamie, get ready." He said, turning to his brother, who had already thrown his jacket on. "We're heading back up to Astraea Hill." He said, tossing Jamie's car keys over to him. "Why?" the elder Robertson brother asked, before Adam shrugged. "The Student Council President of Spica just phoned. Wants to thank us in person." He said, smiling at the nod from Jamie. "Alright, let's go." Jamie said, opening the door, before Adam smiled, throwing his hoodie and jacket on. "Lead the way, bro." He replied, pulling his hood up, before following his brother down into the car park. Getting into their cars, the two sped off.

* * *

After a few minutes, the cars were speeding up the side of Astraea Hill, and Adam saw the gate was wide open. Picking up the walkie-talkie on his dashboard, Adam said, "Careful, bro. I'm fairly certain that the students will be out in the courtyard.", before he looked in his rearview mirror, where he saw Jamie nodding. "Alright, let's go." He said, shifting his gearstick, speeding up enough to drive through the gate, but also to take his car off the ground for a couple of seconds, startling a couple of the girls, causing them to scatter. Landing on the ground, he pulled on his handbrake, and skidded to a halt, kicking up a large dust cloud. Seeing the Skyline pull up next to him, Adam sighed, before opening his door, and stepping out.

As the various girls looked at the cars in amazement, Adam shut the door to his Charger, as Jamie got out of the Skyline. After locking the cars, Adam saw a blonde girl wearing the same uniform as the girl from the previous night walk up to him and Jamie. "Adam Robertson?" she asked, looking to Jamie, who shook his head and pointed to Adam, who held up a hand, which he then used to lower his hood, causing the surrounding girls to back off in shock at the sight of the two boys. "Sorry. Shion Tomori." She said, extending a hand, which Adam shook. "Pleasure." He said, before he looked round. "So, why we here?" he asked, before Shion nodded. "Folllow me." She said, before leading the brothers inside.

* * *

After walking through the halls of Spica, Adam and Jamie followed Shion into the office of the head sister of Spica, who got up as the brothers entered. "So, these are the two gentlemen who helped Miss Konohana?" the sister asked Shion, who nodded. "Yes, this is Adam Robertson…" she said, gesturing to Adam, who nodded, "and his brother, Jamie." Bowing his head, Jamie missed the eye roll Adam had made at his expense. "Well, I must express my sincere gratitude at your returning of Hikari to the campus." The sister said, shaking the brother's hands, before Adam nodded. "How is she?" he asked, causing Shion to look to the sister and nod. "She's fine, just a bit sore from…whatever happened to her." The sister said, causing Jamie to groan. _"Son of a bitch!"_ Adam heard him say under his breath. "Yeah, getting made into a hood ornament by a Skyline will do that to you." Adam said, flashing a look towards Jamie, before the four heard a knock at the door. "Oh, that'll be her!" the sister said, opening the door to the office, revealing the conscious form of Hikari, who was being supported by a black-haired girl.

"Thank you for coming Miss Konohana, even on such short notice." The sister said, before Hikari shook her head. "Oh, it's no trouble, sister. What can I do for you?" she asked, completely unaware of the brother's presence. "Well, these two…" the sister said, gesturing towards the brothers. "Are the ones who helped you last night." Turning around, Hikari was surprised when she came face to face with the brothers. "Oh! Hello!" she said, before Adam bowed. "Pleasure to meet you." He said, before Hikari looked to Jamie. "And this is the older brother?" she asked, before Jamie nodded. "Not only that, but…I'm the one who hit you, Miss Hikari." He said, causing Hikari's eyes to widen. "I took my eyes off the road for a second, and my Skyline hit you. I am truly sorry." He continued, before Hikari cut him off by lunging forward, and hugging him. "It's okay. I forgive you." She said, before she turned to Adam.

"I heard you were the one who drove me back here." She said, causing Adam to nod. "It was the right thing to do." He said, before he was caught off guard by Hikari hugging him as well. When she pulled away, Adam noticed a red mark on her head. "May I?" He asked, lifting a hand up. Nodding, Hikari moved her hair to the side, allowing the brothers to see the gash on her forehead. "That is horrible." Adam said, before glaring to Jamie, who recoiled. "Well, as long as you're feeling okay, Miss Hikari, I suppose we'll be on our way." Adam said, nodding to Jamie, before both of them pulled their hoods up.

"What are you talking about?" Shion asked, making Adam stop in his tracks on the way to the door. "Well, we only came up here to get thanked for helping Hikari, and see how she was." Jamie said, before the sister chuckled. "There is far more to it than that, Jamie." She said, causing the brothers to look to each other in confusion. "You see, I had someone look into that number that you gave St. Miator's head sister, and it turns out, it is the number for a local hotel." Spica's sister said, before Adam grimaced slightly. "What of it?" he asked, with a little more venom than he intended. "Well, I checked the records of the upcoming boy's school for Astraea Hill. And lo and behold, you two are paid transfer students." The sister continued, making Jamie raise an eyebrow. "You work quick." He said, making the sister shrug. "Well, to make a long story short, I had a chat with the other sisters of the campus, and…_*sigh*_, we are prepared to allow you bed and board at this campus, absolutely free of charge, at least until the construction of your school is completed." She said, before the brother's eyes widened.

Looking briefly towards Jamie, Adam asked, "And what would we have to do in return?" Smiling, Shion spoke up. "Well, the students sometimes have…questions, they can't talk to the faculty about. We'd ask that you two fill the role of…campus consultants, if you may. Also, to keep up with your studies, you will attend one of the three schools as students." She said, making Adam look to the floor, then Jamie, who shrugged. "Better than struggling to survive on the streets." The elder Robertson said, smiling at Adam's nod in agreement. "Alright. I have one condition, however, moot as it may be." Adam said, causing the sister to nod. "Name it." She said, before Adam looked to Jamie. "If you get me and Jamie a decent room, we'll do it." He said, before the sister bowed. "Of course." She said, before Adam nodded. "Alright, just…give us some time to get the rest of our stuff from our hotel room, and we'll come back." He said, before he nodded to Jamie, and both of them left the room, the roaring of their engines being heard soon after. "Alright, time to let the other student councils know." The head sister of Spica said, causing the girls present to nod, before they exited the room.

* * *

After leaving the school grounds, the brothers drove straight back to their hotel, gathered their things from their room, and dropped their key off at the reception. "We've found permanent accommodation for the foreseeable future." Adam told the receptionist when they asked why they returned the key early. Nodding in confirmation, the receptionist watched them take their leave, and smiled when they heard the Charger and Skyline pull off.

Quickly driving through the streets, the brothers tore back through the gates of the hill, and skidded to a stop where they had parked previously, where they saw the head sisters of the three academies, as well as the three Student Council Presidents, standing there as they exited their cars. "So, I suppose that you're here to show us around?" Adam asked as he shouldered his bag and locked the Charger. "Yes, and we'd also like to introduce you to the three Student Council Presidents. Of course, you've already met Miss Shion Tomori of Spica Academy…" the head sister of Spica said, causing the blonde girl to smile. "But there's also Miss Miyuki Rokujo of St. Miator…" the head sister of Miator said, before the blue haired girl bowed. Nodding to her, the brothers looked to the black-haired girl in the checkered skirt. "And you are…?" Adam asked, before the head sister of Le Rim said, "Miss Chikaru Minamoto of Le Rim.", and the girl curtseyed. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Chikaru." Adam said, before Minamoto smiled at him. "Pleasure's all mine, Mister Robertson." She said.

"So, shall we show you to your room?" The head sister of Le Rim asked, before the brothers gestured towards the building. "Lead on." Adam said, before they followed the group into the school, eventually arriving at an empty dormitory on the second floor. "Here you are." Chikaru said, handing the brothers two keys. "Thank you." Adam said, before unlocking the door. Inside, the brothers saw there were single beds on opposite sides of the room, as well as a bookshelf and desk. "You can do what you want in here, so long as you keep it within the school regulations." St. Miator's head sister said, before Adam nodded. "Alright, so one last thing; where do we go if we want to get breakfast?" Jamie asked, causing Adam to roll his eyes. "Thinking with your stomach as always, huh bro?" he asked, before there was an audible growl from Jamie's stomach. "Fortunately for you, we're just about to have dinner. Follow me." Miyuki said, before the brothers followed her down a couple of floors, stopping at the door to the school's cafeteria, where they could hear a loud ruckus coming from inside.

* * *

Opening the door, Miyuki entered the cafeteria, and the brothers saw that many of the students were shrieking in panic, and scrambling around. "What is going on here?" Miyuki demanded, before a female student ran up. "There's a bee in here! We've tried to get it, but it's too quick!" she said, before Miyuki facepalmed. "Great, now what do we do?" she asked, before Adam placed a hand on her shoulder. "I got this." He said, before he tapped the girl who had spoken on the shoulder. "You using that?" he asked, pointing to her knife, which lay to the side of her plate. Shaking her head, the girl passed it to Adam. "What are you…?" Miyuki started to ask, but Jamie threw out an arm. "You might wanna let him do his thing." He said, before Miyuki looked back to Adam, who was weighing the knife in his hand. Flipping the knife up, he caught it by the blade, aimed for a couple seconds, then threw the blade full force, causing it to embed itself into the wall, but the students could see that there was a bee impaled through the wings by the blade.

Walking over, Adam yanked the blade out, causing the bee to fall to the floor. "Bullseye." He said quietly, before mercilessly crushing the insect under his shoe. As he wiped the remains of the bee off his shoe, he looked round at the various girls that were gawping at him. "Ladies." He said, bowing to them, before he walked back over to Miyuki. "All yours." He said, gesturing round the hall, as he stabbed the knife into a table.

"Alright, girls, listen up!" Miyuki called, as every girl looked to her. "In light of…recent events, the staff of the three schools have seen fit to hire two new members of the faculty." She continued, before indicating over to the two brothers. "This is Adam and Jamie Robertson. They will be serving as both campus consultants and informal students. Please treat them as you would your classmates and teachers, but don't feel afraid to approach them with any problems you can't talk to the faculty about." She said, causing the girls to nod, as the brothers bowed. "Welcome to Astraea Hill!" the girls said, before the brothers smiled. "Well, thank you all!" they said, before pulling out chairs, and sitting down.

"Okay, now let's get some lunch!" Miyuki said, causing the gathered girls to nod, and get back to eating their lunch. As the brothers looked round, Miyuki said to them, "Wait here. I'll get something for both of you.", before she was cut off by a throat being cleared behind her. "Sorry to beat you to the punch, Miyuki, but I already took the initiative." Chikaru's voice said, causing Miyuki to turn, where she saw her fellow Student Council President standing there, holding a plate in each hand. "Here you go." She said, passing the brothers the plates. Accepting the plates, the brothers smiled to Chikaru. "Thank you, Miss Chikaru." Adam said, before the girl smiled. "Well, enjoy!" she said, curtseying to the two men, before taking her leave. Smiling, the brothers made a start on their food, before Miyuki bowed to them. "I'll send someone to meet you two tomorrow, so we can sort out your accommodation as campus consultants." She said, before the brothers nodded, and Miyuki took her leave.

"So, we're gonna be consultants." Jamie said, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, we are. And if we want to keep the room we snagged here, we have to keep on our best behaviour. Got it?" his younger brother asked, causing Jamie to growl slightly. "Alright, I'll…try and keep a lid on it." He said, before Adam nodded, and both of them got back to their food.

* * *

**After lunch…**

After the brothers finished their lunch, they returned their plates to the kitchen staff, then departed for their room. After entering, and changing into their pyjamas _(which just so happened to be pyjama bottoms without a shirt. Remember this, it'll be important at the start of next chapter)_, they flopped down onto their beds, and sighed. "Well, this was certainly an…eventful day." Jamie said, causing Adam to chuckle. "Let's be honest, Jamie. You were only focused on two things." He said, pushing himself onto his elbows. "Oh, really? And what would they be?" Jamie asked, before Adam smirked. "Well, the food, mostly, but I saw you checking out those girls, especially that one with the black hair who helped Hikari into the office this morning." He said, before he raised a hand to block the pillow thrown his way by Jamie. "Fuck you. But you can't deny, brother; some of these girls _are_ pretty fit. At least _one _of them must have caught your eye." He said, after Adam tossed his pillow back to him, and flopped back down onto his bed. "I'm going to bed." He said, dismissing the question, causing Jamie to nod. "Yeah, sure. Night, bro." he said, before turning off the lamp, and both of them turned to look at the wall on their respective side of the room. While Jamie fell asleep straight away, Adam was spending his time thinking, mostly about a certain black-haired girl in a checkered skirt…

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap! I know this is a curveball, getting a new story when I've still got about 11 to complete. Trust me, they will be completed, especially _"When The Brothers Cry". _****But until then, I'll see you in _Chapter 2 - Consultations. _Madman out!**


	2. Consultations

**A/N: Welcome back to _"Love Amongst the Strawberries"_! You know, it occurred to me when I uploaded last chapter, that at least a few of you will judge me for making a story set in the world of a yuri anime. Yes, I watch _Strawberry Panic!_, and yes, I consider myself a fan of it.**

**Also, I want to draw your attention back to that fanfiction wiki I created. Some of the entries, especially those of the character profiles, have information that you won't see in the stories I post. Now, while I admit I'm not the best writer out there, I do pride myself on my imagination, so whatever information you find on the wiki, take it as canon to this fanfiction series.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Consultations**

KNOCK, KNOCK!

Groaning, Adam pulled himself out of bed, and stumbled towards the door, yanking it open. "Yes?" he asked, glaring in the direction of a blurry figure in front of him. "Mister Robertson. I've been told to escort you and your brother to your consulting room." The figure said in a familiar voice, causing Adam to rub his eyes. When he looked back up, he saw that the blurry figure was in reality Chikaru Minamoto. "Oh, Miss Chikaru! My apologies, but as you can see, you seem to have caught me at a disadvantage. You see, my brother and I, we're not exactly morning people." He explained, before Chikaru raised an eyebrow. "Clearly not." She said, nodding to Adam's state of undress. Looking down, Adam immediately blushed when he realised how he looked, before hiding himself behind the door, as Chikaru laughed. "Relax. I'm not a sexual deviant. I was told to give you 10 minutes, then to haul you two out of bed if necessary." She said, making Adam relax, before looking to his watch. _"Well, if you add up the time since she started knocking, we're down two minutes. And something tells me this girl's not joking." _He thought to himself, before looking back to the girl. "Alright, just wait there." He said, before she nodded, and allowed him to close the door. Taking up a position leaning against the wall, she smiled.

* * *

Immediately after the door closed, Chikaru could hear crashing from within the room, before the door opened after a couple of minutes, with Jamie falling out of the room flat on his face. "Well, I'm up." He said, as he picked himself up. Turning, he saw Adam locking the door, and pocketing his key. "Lead on, Miss Chikaru." He said, gesturing up the corridor, before the two brothers followed her, all the way to an empty classroom. Withdrawing a key from her pocket, the girl unlocked the door, and entered with the brothers following her inside.

"This classroom's not been used for ages. So, it makes perfect sense to allow you to use it as your consultation room." She said, passing the key to the room to Adam, who pocketed it. "So, since we're still getting used to this, one question; What kind of 'consulting' are we gonna be doing here?" Jamie asked, before the girl smiled. "Well, I'm not entirely sure, but it should mostly be a personal problem or two between each student." She said, causing Adam to groan. "So basically, you want us to become shrinks to these girls." He said, before Chikaru put a finger to her chin, striking a thoughtful pose. "Essentially." She said, before she held up the same finger. "Ah, that reminds me!" she said, before she pulled a notebook out of her pocket.

"Since you've joined the campus, you'll need to be affiliated with one of the three schools. St. Miator, Spica, or Le Rim. Whichever one you pick will determine what Council President will be keeping track of your actions." She said, opening the notebook, before the brothers looked to each other. "Okay, so, which school do you want to affiliated with, Adam?" she asked, looking to the younger brother, who immediately replied, "Le Rim.", causing Jamie to look at him in shock. Shrugging, Adam said, "I had a feeling something like this was gonna happen.", as Chikaru wrote down his answer, before turning to Jamie. "I'll go with Spica." He said, causing Adam to smirk, as he thought to himself, _"He just chose that one because that black-haired girl was wearing the Spica uniform. Horndog.", _just before he realised, _"Oh, shit. Isn't that the exact same reason as to why I picked Le Rim? Because Chikaru is a member of that school? God, I'm a fucking hypocrite."_ Cracking his neck to clear his head, Adam sat in a chair near the window, just as Chikaru finished writing.

"Well, since I've got all that…" Chikaru said, closing her notebook, "I guess I'll be seeing you two around. Especially _you_, Adam." She said, winking at the younger brother, drawing a blush from him, before leaving the room. After the door closed behind her, Jamie turned to Adam. "Well, how 'bout that?" he asked in a joking tone, causing Adam to glare at him. "The _fuck _is that tone supposed to mean?" he asked, before Jamie jerked his head towards the door. "Seems like Miss Chikaru will be taking a…"_special interest"_ in you." He said, before making the mistake of stepping a bit too close to Adam, who moved in a blur, and decked him. "Shut it, wankstain." He said, before holding out a hand to the laughing boy. Taking it, Jamie allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. As he went to open his mouth, they were caught off guard by someone knocking on the door. "It's open!" Adam called, before the door cracked open, and a blue-haired girl wearing the St. Miator uniform peeked her head in.

* * *

"Hello. Am I right in presuming that this is the new Consultation room?" she asked, before Adam rubbed his eyes. "For lack of a better term, yes. I'm Adam Robertson, but please, call me Adam. And this waste of skin over here is my brother, Jamie." He explained, gesturing over to Jamie, who raised a hand in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you. My name's Tamao. Tamao Suzumi." The girl said, stepping into the room and closing the door, before she bowed. "Please, the pleasure's all ours." Jamie said, in a tone which frankly shocked Adam, who by this point had lowered himself into the chair behind the main desk. _"Did he…just manage to say something in a tone that wasn't completely perverted? I'm impressed, but scared at the same time."_ The younger brother thought to himself, before he looked back to Tamao.

"Well, what can we do for you, Miss Tamao?" he asked, gesturing for the girl to take a seat. "Well, before I tell you, I have to ask; what kind of advice would you two be willing to give?" she asked, as she lowered herself into the seat. Looking to each other, both of the brothers shrugged. "We never really got a chance to discuss it, but I suppose we'd be willing to cover any type of advice." Adam said, before Tamao nodded. "Even…relationship advice?" she asked, before her face erupted in a furious blush. "I…suppose that would be in there as well, despite our limited experience in that field." Jamie said, causing the girl to smile. "Good. As that's exactly why I'm here." She said, causing Adam to raise an eyebrow. "Very well, Miss Tamao…" he said, sitting up a bit straighter as Jamie pulled a chair over…

"Tell us all about it."

Taking a deep breath, Tamao started her explanation. "There's this…girl, I like. I've liked her since she arrived here, in fact." She started, before Adam nodded. "A transfer student, I presume, from the way you worded that?" he asked, getting a nod from the girl. "She arrived here, and I felt my heart beat faster when I saw her for the first time. And over time, my feelings have only gotten stronger. But I'm scared to tell her, as she's not only my best friend and roommate, but she's also in love with another girl." She continued, before Adam looked to Jamie. "Damn." He said, before Jamie smirked.

"Well, the solution's obvious, isn't it?" he asked, causing Tamao to look to him. "You just need to tell her how you feel." He said, causing Adam to roll his eyes, and Tamao to widen hers. "As ever, you're as blunt as an atom bomb, Jamie." Adam said, before turning to Tamao again. "As much as I hate to admit it, Miss Tamao…" he said, drawing the girl's attention back to him, "He's right. The only way you can feel better about this situation is if you tell her how you feel. Only then can you know whether or not she's able to give you a chance. If you don't tell her, and this other girl you mentioned reciprocates her feelings, you'll just feel that much worse about yourself." He said, before Tamao looked to her hands, which she had been wringing throughout the session. "Okay. Thank you, both of you." She said, before getting out of the seat. "And one last thing, Miss Tamao." Jamie said, causing her to look to him again. Looking to his brother, Adam was concerned as to what he was going to say, but he was caught off guard when he said, "If she doesn't return your feelings, at least she'll still be your best friend. Remember that." Nodding, Tamao smiled, before bowing to the both of them. "Thank you both for taking the time to speak to me." She said, before Adam held up a hand. "Please, the pleasure was ours. Feel free to come back anytime. Our door is always open." He said, as the girl walked over to the door, opened it, and exited the room, looking back to the brothers one last time, before the door closed.

Sighing in exasperation, Jamie leaned back in his chair, and looked to Adam. "Well, that was easy." He said, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, it may have seemed that way, but seriously, I wish her luck. Love's a hell of a minefield to be traversing." He said, before Jamie nodded. "Well, let's hope that they're all as easy as that was." He said, before they heard the door being knocked again. "Come in!" they shouted, before the door cracked open…

* * *

**Later on…**

After a few hours, during which a few more girls came to the brothers, Adam and Jamie left the room, and locked it behind them. "Girls with problems." Adam said, shivering slightly, spinning the key on his finger, before placing it in his pocket. "Give me a fistfight with a pissed off Scottish wanker any day." He said, causing Jamie to chuckle. "Right, so what now?" the older brother asked, before Adam looked to him in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked, before Jamie nodded out of the window. "We going to work on the motors, or we going to lunch?" he asked, causing Adam to smirk. "Lunch first, then we'll do some work." He said, before Jamie nodded. "Sounds good. Shall we?" he asked, gesturing for Adam to lead the way. "Let's." the younger brother replied, leading his counterpart down the hall. Eventually, they reached the cafeteria, just as they saw a number of girls heading inside. Walking down the stairs, they mingled with the crowd, and when they entered the room, they walked over to get a pair of seats to themselves. Sitting down, they watched the girls come in and sit down, before they started to stand.

"I'll get our lunch." Adam said, causing his brother to nod, and lower himself back into his seat. Smirking, Adam grabbed two trays, and got food for both him and his brother, before he walked over. As he placed himself down and passed Jamie his tray, the two brothers were caught off guard by two shadows appearing on their table. Looking up, they saw Chikaru and Shion towering over them. "Miss Minamoto, Miss Tomori. What can we do for you?" Adam asked, as the girls took their seats beside each of the brothers; Chikaru beside Adam and Shion beside Jamie. "Well, Miss Minamoto told you that the Student Council Presidents of the schools you chose to be affiliated with would be checking on you periodically, right?" Shion asked, before the brothers nodded. "Well, if you're going to ask how our first day of being consultants is going, we're doing great. These girls are absolutely willing to tell us whatever it is that's bothering them. Which means we must be doing _something _right." Jamie said, causing the girls to smile. "I'm glad to hear it." Shion said, before she and Chikaru passed a couple of papers to the brothers. "What's this?" Adam asked, before he and Jamie looked down, and saw what looked like a timetable.

"The sisters have decided that since you and your brother are joining the boy's school, to keep up with the material you'll be studying, they want you to sit in on a couple of classes, and act as consultants on your periods off." Chikaru explained, causing Adam to raise an eyebrow. "I'm not complaining, but you couldn't have given us these _earlier_?" he asked, sighing when the girls smirked evilly. "We needed you to be affiliated with the schools first." Chikaru said, before he sighed and nodded in resignation, planking his head onto the desk. "Fair enough." He said, before Shion stood up. "I need to get going. Jamie, I'll send a Spica student to show you to your classes in the morning." She said, before the elder brother nodded, but as she went to leave, Adam spoke up.

"Just one problem with these." He said, causing Shion to turn back to him. "And that is?" she asked, before Adam nodded to the timetables. "Sometimes, we'll be skipping out on the classes or consultations. We need to spend some time working on our cars, or we'll be driven insane. At least some time each day, and we'll be fine." He said, causing the two girls to look at each other. "I suppose we can work out something with the sisters." Shion said, before she took her leave. As he returned to his lunch, Adam looked at his watch. "Speaking of which, we're gonna head to the cars the now. You need us, we'll be out front." He said, looking to Chikaru, who nodded. "Sure. See you tomorrow?" she asked, before Adam smirked. "It would be my absolute pleasure." He said, before he and his brother stood up, and dropped their trays off at the collection point. As he cracked his arm, Adam saw Jamie cracking his neck. "Race you to the cars?" he asked, before Adam chuckled and straightened his collar. "You're on." He replied, before both of them instantly took off running out of the room. Little did they know, they were being closely watched by Chikaru, who smiled as she saw Adam's black coat disappear round the door…

* * *

**Outside…**

Leaping down the front doors of the Strawberry dorms, Adam sprinted to the Charger and Skyline, with Jamie trailing behind him. Both of them stopping to regain their breath, Adam looked to Jamie, before both of them burst out laughing. "One of these days…I'm gonnae fucking beat you, little bro!" Jamie coughed out, causing Adam to chuckle. "Yeah, and I'll accept that defeat graciously, if it ever fucking happens, bro!" he said as they unlocked their cars, causing a couple of girls to look over to them as they laughed, before he shoved Jamie lightly. "Let's get to work." He said, placing his jacket on the backseat of the Charger, grabbing the toolbox situated inside, and closing the door, before the two popped their hoods, and got to work on their engines…

After some time had passed, the brothers heard someone clear their throat. Looking up, Adam saw the black-haired girl that had captured Jamie's attention standing in front of them. Smiling, he said, "Forgive us, Miss, but our consultation hours are over for today.", as he tightened a nut on his engine. "Well, I'm actually here to introduce myself, as I'm sure we'll be seeing each other a lot in the future." The girl said, causing Adam to nod. "Alright then, Miss. Go ahead." He said, before Jamie popped up from behind his hood. As soon as he noticed the girl, he adopted a look of shock. "I'm Yaya Nanto. Pleasure to meet you." She said, extending a hand to Adam, who shook it. "Pleasure's all mine. I'm Adam Robertson. And this wanker over here is my older brother, Jamie." He said, before Yaya turned to Jamie, and extended the hand, which he took, before he placed a kiss to the back of it. "Pleasure, m'lady." He said, causing Yaya to smile, and Adam to silently facepalm. "_You gotta be fucking kidding me…_" the younger brother groaned, before he looked back to Yaya. "So, Yaya. What can we do for you?" he asked, before the girl smiled. "Well, as I said, I wanted to introduce myself, but I also wanted to let Jamie know that I'm the one who'll be showing you around Spica Academy." She explained, causing Jamie to pale, which in turn caused Adam to nearly burst out laughing.

"Is that so? Well, I must warn you, Miss Nanto. This fucker here is a bit of a handful." The younger brother said, causing the girl to raise an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" she asked, before Jamie growled at Adam, who simply smirked. "Forgive my brother, he has a bit of an…over exaggeration problem. He blows things way out of proportion." The elder brother said, before Yaya smiled. "So, you're going to be showing me around Spica?" he asked, getting a nod from the girl. "Yes. Until you get accustomed to the school, I am to show you where to go for each class. I'll be arriving by your dorm at around 7:30. Is that okay?" she asked, before Jamie's face paled. _"7:30? Is this chick fucking mental?"_ he thought to himself, before Adam spoke up. "Yes, he will be. I can guarantee it." He said, before Yaya smiled. "Well, if that's the case, I'll leave you to it, then." She said, before bowing. "But I would like to say to you, officially; Welcome to Astraea Hill!" she said, before the brothers bowed in return. "Thank you, Miss Nanto. We look forward to seeing you again." Adam said, before Yaya smiled, and took her leave.

Returning to working on their engines, Adam smiled at the look on Jamie's face, which was one of absolute shock. "Something tells me _I'm _gonna enjoy the time we spend here." He said, before Jamie glared at him. "Seems you'd better get a sleep schedule sorted. You _do _have to be up at 7:30 for your _date_ tomorrow." He continued, before shutting his hood, getting his jacket, locking the door to the Charger, and walking away laughing. Staring at his brother's retreating back, Jamie realised what had just occurred in the last few seconds, before he roared…

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! See you all in _Chapter 3 - Introductions. _Madman out!**


	3. Introductions

**A/N: Welcome back to _Love Amongst the Strawberries_! Hope you enjoy _Chapter 3 - Introductions!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Introductions**

The next day, Jamie was roused from his sleep by Adam, which caused him to swing a punch towards his younger brother, who simply ducked the fist, while Jamie fell out of his bed, crashing to the floor. "Son of a bitch!" the elder brother groaned, as Adam chuckled. "Well, I _did_ promise Yaya you'd be up when she came for you." He explained, before looking to his watch. "You've got an hour till she shows up. Get going." He said, before kicking Jamie towards the bathroom. "Alright, I'm going." Jamie groaned, picking himself up and grabbing some clothes, before entering the bathroom, and locking the door. Smiling, Adam sat down on his bed, deciding to read a book he had stuffed in his bag…

* * *

**Half an Hour later…**

After a half hour had passed, Jamie came out of the bathroom, clad in his casual clothes, before Adam smirked, and placed his book back in his bag. "So, ready?" he asked, before Jamie cracked his neck. "Suppose I am." He replied, before they were caught off guard by the sound of the door being knocked. "The hell?" Jamie asked, before he opened the door, revealing Chikaru on the other side.

"Miss Minamoto. How are you this fine morning?" Adam asked, swinging his legs off his bed, as Jamie let Chikaru enter the room. "I'm well, thank you for asking. And yourselves?" she replied, as Adam grabbed his bag. "Tired, but well. Not used to being up this early." He said, slinging his bag over his shoulder, before he looked at his watch. "Shall we?" he asked, before Chikaru nodded. "Let's." She replied, gesturing out of the door. Going to walk past Jamie, Adam tossed him a key. "Lock the door when you leave, will you?" he asked, before walking out of the room, Chikaru following behind him.

* * *

**With Adam…**

As they walked through out of the Strawberry Dorms, and towards the building for Le Rim, Chikaru looked to her side, and smiled at Adam, who returned the gesture. "So, how you feeling about leaving Jamie on his own, Adam?" she asked, before the boy looked back to the Dorms. "To be honest, I'm…kinda worried. If it was anyone else other than Yaya showing him around, I'd be concerned for their wellbeing." He explained, making Chikaru raise an eyebrow as she held a door open for him. "What's so special about Miss Nanto?" she asked, getting a shrug from Adam. "If I was to wager a bet, I'd say Jamie has a little bit of a crush on her." He said, making Chikaru's eyes widen. "Really?" she asked, before Adam nodded. "I've never seen Jamie act round someone the way he does round Yaya." He said, making Chikaru nod in understanding. "Well, I have to admit, Yaya is a pretty enough girl." She said, getting a shrug from her companion. "Meh. Not my type." He said, before Chikaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Go on. What _is _your type, then, if not Yaya?" she asked, before he chuckled. "Now, _that _would be telling." He said, making Chikaru giggle. "Well, I hope you'll answer my question someday." She said, getting a smirk from the boy. "Maybe I will." He stated, before gesturing down the corridor. "Shall we?" he asked, as Chikaru stepped in front of him. "Let's. Just follow me." She said, before leading Adam down the corridor…

* * *

**With Jamie…**

"Guy's an absolute…asshole." Jamie grunted, as he pulled on his jacket. "Problem?" Yaya asked, walking up beside him, before Jamie smirked. "Nah. Just my brother being his regular dickish self." He said, drawing a laugh from his companion. "Come on. He can't be_ that_ bad_._" She stated, making Jamie shrug. "I suppose." He said, as the pair reached the door to a classroom. "This is it." Yaya said, getting a nod from her companion. "Let's get this over with." He said, as the girl opened the door...

* * *

**Later that day...**

"Kill. Me. Now." Jamie groaned, as he flopped down onto his bed. "Fun day, bro?" Adam asked from the desk, a textbook open in front of him. "What d'you think?" The older sibling spat back, as Adam shut his book. "Well, I'm willing to guess that the curriculum for Spica is either too hard or too easy for your skill level, and thus, you felt as if the clock had stopped. Did I get that right?" He asked, catching his brother off guard. ""How did...?" Jamie started, before his brother cut him off. "_Virtu, _brother." He said, before checking his watch. "I dunno about you, but I'm going to lunch." He stated, before leaving the room. _"Virtu?"_ Jamie thought to himself, before his stomach let loose an audible growl. "Fuck it." He said, before pushing himself off the bed, and leaving the room, locking the door behind him.

After reaching the lunch hall, and getting his tray of food, Jamie looked for his brother, eventually seeing him sitting with Chikaru, an empty tray besides him, and a piece of paper in front of him. Walking over, he was surprised to see Adam pass the paper to Chikaru. "Excellent. I'll get it made for you." The girl said, before walking away from the table, flashing a smile to Jamie as she passed him. "What was that all about?" Jamie asked, placing his tray down. "Just something I thought up for the Consultation Room." Adam replied, before he cracked his neck.

"So, the stuff at Spica is busting _my_ balls, what about Le Rim?" Jamie asked, getting a playful sigh from his sibling. "It's a breeze. I swear, the teachers in Vale could learn a thing or two from the teachers I've got." He said cockily, drawing a growl from the boy opposite him. "Lucky bastard." Jamie groaned, as he got started on his lunch. "Well, I hate to do this to you, bro, but I gotta love you and leave you. I've got some work to do on the Charger." Adam said after looking at his watch, prompting a half-hearted thumbs up from Jamie, before grabbing his bag and departing from the room. Sighing as he watched Adam's departure, Jamie returned to his food, but tensed after a few minutes when he felt eyes on him. "Can I help you?" He asked, looking up, only to come face to face with Shion.

"Well, actually, I believe you_ can _help me." the blonde said, sliding into the seat which Adam had occupied previously. "And how's that?" The boy asked, placing down his fork onto the plate. "A few boxes that were delivered to the head sister's office are too heavy for any of the students to carry. Now, I don't mean to assume, but..." Shion started to explain, before Jamie held up a hand. "Let me stop you right there. I'm in." He said, causing Shion to adopt wide eyes. "Seriously?" She asked, before Jamie shrugged. "Nothing better to do." He said, before picking up his tray. After placing it at the collection point, he returned to Shion. "Shall we?" He asked, gesturing out of the room. "Follow me." Shion stated, standing up and leading the boy out of the room. As they disappeared out of the door, a certain black-haired girl in the Spica uniform watched them, smiling, before turning back to her circle of friends.

* * *

**Back with Adam...**

"Ah, there you are, you son of a bitch!" Adam growled, as he pulled out a part from the underside of his car. "_That's _why you were spitting..." He said, to no one in particular, before sliding out from under the Charger. _"Right, I should have another of these in the toolbox..." _He thought to himself, as he pulled the toolbox out of the boot of his car, only for the lid to slide open, and all of his tools to fall to the dirt. "Oh, you gotta be _shitting _me!" He growled, before impulsively kicking the Charger. He regretted it a second later, however, as a throbbing pain shot up his leg. As he nursed his now aching foot, a voice called out, "Did that help?" "Yes." He said through gritted teeth, looking up to see a red-haired girl in the St. Miator uniform standing . "Did that_ hurt?_" She asked, getting a groaned _"Yes.", _from Adam, whose foot was now in agony. "Well, that's what happens when you kick a car. What else did you expect?" The girl asked, causing Adam to scoff.

"Pardon my French, miss, but don't fucking patronize me, especially when I don't even know your name." He growled, before the girl smiled. "Nagisa Aoi, at your service." She said, before curtseying to him. "Please, the curtsey isn't necessary. Now, is there something I can do for you?" Adam said, before the girl smiled. "Not particularly. I just wanted to say hello, as my roommate told me about you." She explained, causing Adam to raise an eyebrow. "And who might that be...?" He asked, although he had a feeling he knew the answer. "Tamao Suzumi. She was your first consultation." Nagisa said, causing Adam to nod. _"So, **this** is the girl Miss Tamao is in love with. I can see why. She's cute enough. But still, not my type."_

"Well, as much as I'd love to keep this conversation going, Miss Aoi, I have some work to do..." Adam started, only to be cut off by a shudder shooting up his spine as he leant down to collect his fallen tools. "You okay?" Nagisa asked, getting a smile from the boy. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I've got a feeling I'm being watched." He said, before he narrowed his eyes at the sight of a silver-haired girl watching him, as she walked with someone that Adam recognized as Miyuki. "Who's the silver-haired chick?" He asked Nagisa, who turned to see who he was talking about.

"Oh, her? That's Shizuma Hanazono. She's the Étoile of Astraea Hill's three schools." Nagisa explained, getting a raised eyebrow from Adam. "Étoile? I haven't brushed up on my French lately, but last I heard, the word 'Étoile' translated to 'star'. So what, she's Astraea's best pupil?" He asked, causing Nagisa to scratch at her cheek, while delivering a nervous chuckle. "Something like that. You see, there's an election to determine the best couple out of the three schools. Shizuma was one of the pair who won the last election." She explained, making Adam nod in understanding. "So, she's part of a pair. I see..." He said, only to frown when he saw the girl adopt a sad look.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked, causing Nagisa to jump slightly at his tone. "Not exactly. Shizuma _did _win the election as part of a pair, but her partner...She passed away." She whispered to him, causing the boy to adopt a shocked look, as he saw Shizuma disappear into a forested area. "_Shit_..." He breathed out, before Nagisa smiled. "Well, I wouldn't feel too bad about it._ I _didn't learn about it until fairly recently. I also learned that Shizuma's been a fairly different person than she usually is." She stated, causing Adam to look at her again. "How so...?" "Well, I heard that Shizuma was a playful joker before, but after she lost her partner, she became a playgirl. She's known for being a heartbreaker." Nagisa replied, her cheeks adopting a pink hue. Unfortunately, Adam noticed that, and his brain immediately went into overdrive.

_"So, if I'm reading this situation right, Tamao's in love with Nagisa, but **she's **in love with Shizuma. Damn, that's some tough competition." _Adam thought to himself, as Nagisa scratched her cheek again. This made Adam smile a Cheshire grin. "Well, I guess I'll need to get into this Étoile's good graces, won't I? She was glaring at me a few minutes ago. Me thinks she might be jealous I'm talking to you." He stated, causing the girl to erupt in a furious blush. "Oh, that? I wouldn't worry about it. She's...kinda singled me out, for some reason." She said, as her face began to glow an even deeper shade of red. _"Shit, Shizuma's in love with Nagisa as well. Sorry, Tamao, your prospects are rapidly dwindling." _Adam's inner monologue said to him, before he looked at his watch. "Shit!" He called out, when he saw what time it was.

"I hate to do this, Miss Aoi, but I have to leave our conversation here for another time. Feel free to come see me anytime, so we could continue." The young man said in a panic, as he stuffed his toolbox back into the car. Nodding, Nagisa bowed to him. "Of course. I'll see you around, then." She said, before walking off. Slamming his car door shut, Adam grabbed his jacket and took off towards the Consultation Room...

* * *

**Over in Spica...**

"Thanks again, Jamie. You've really been a big help." Shion said to the elder Robertson, as he placed the last box down. During the time he was helping her, Jamie had taken off his shirt, exchanging it for a red vest he wore underneath. "No worries, Shion." He replied, cracking his shoulder. "Needed the workout. What is all this, anyway?" He asked, as Shion opened up one of the boxes. "New textbooks for the coming semester. Here, catch." She explained, tossing one of the objects to Jamie. Catching it, the boy turned it over in his hands.

"Jesus Christ. This _is _heavy, just by itself!" He explained, drawing a smile out of the girl. "Well, I'd suggest you start reading it. We at Spica pride ourselves on academic achievement. You wouldn't want to let down the school, would you?" She explained, getting a groan from the boy in reply. "Guess not." He stated, looking at his watch. "I'm away to work on my car. Unless there's anything else that requires done?" He asked, smiling when Shion shook her head. "No, that was everything. Thank you again." She stated. Bowing to her, Jamie left the room, nearly bumping into a pair of girls on his way out. "Sorry, ladies." He said, before taking off.

"So, that's Spica's new student? Interesting..." One of the girls said, causing her companion to look at her. "Kaname, my love, what exactly are you planning?" The second girl asked, prompting the first girl to smile at her. "Nothing, my dear Momomi. Nothing at all." Kaname stated, before raising a hand and knocking on the door Jamie had just exited from...

* * *

**An Hour Later...**

In the Consultation Room, Adam was working on a reading assignment in between consultations, when he was jolted to attention by the door being knocked. "It's open!" He called out, closing the book he was reading. To his pleasant surprise, it was Chikaru who opened the door. "This a bad time?" She asked, getting a shake of the head in response, as Adam held up the book. "Just doing some light reading. What can I do for you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow when she pulled a wrapped package from behind her. "Special delivery." She said, passing it to Adam. Unwrapping it, he smiled when he saw a nameplate, branded with the words 'STUDENT CONSULTATION ROOM', as well an empty hollow space on the bottom. "The empty space is for these." Chikaru explained, passing him three pieces of plastic. Examining them, Adam saw that one of them had his name on it, another had Jamie's, and the third had the word 'UNOCCUPIED' written on it in red lettering.

"Thank you, Miss Minamoto. This will be a great help." Adam said, getting a smile from the raven-haired girl. "No problem. And please, call me Chikaru. We're friends, after all." She said. "Sure thing...Miss Chikaru." He said teasingly, causing her to laugh again. "Well played, Adam. Well played." She replied, before the boy smirked. "So, shall we get this on the door?" She continued, gesturing to the nameplate. "Sure. Just need..."Adam started, only to stop when he saw Chikaru hold up some screws and a power drill. "Where were you hiding _those_?" He asked in surprise, getting a blank stare from her in reply. "You _really _don't wanna know." She stated bluntly, causing Adam to nod. _"Bet you I actually **do **wanna know, Chikaru"_, his internal monologue piped up, but he pushed that thought away. _"Down, boy." _He thought, as he took the drill from Chikaru...

A few minutes later, the plate was firmly secured to the door, and the 'UNOOCUPIED' plate was in the slot at the bottom. "There. That should do it." The boy stated, stepping back from the door. "What'd you think?" He asked Chikaru, who nodded. "It'll work." She said. "Actually, brings to mind a question; I only asked for this a couple of hours ago. How did you work that fast?" He asked, before an evil smile crossed her face. "Now, now, Adam. A lady has to have _some _secrets." She whispered, putting a finger to her lips. "Fair enough. Now, I'm sure that the nameplate wasn't the only reason that you sought me out. What's up?" He asked, getting a smile from her in response. "Caught me." She stated, throwing her hands up. When she lowered them, she looked him dead in the eye and smiled.

"At Le Rim, I run a number of extracurricular clubs. And I wanted to ask..." She started to explain, but Adam cut her off by holding up a finger. "Say no more. It would be my honour to join your club. Meet me after school tomorrow, and you can show me the way. Agreed?" He said, causing Chikaru to smile, before Adam looked to his watch. "We should get going. Curfew's soon." He said, before taking her hand. "Adieu, fair maiden." He said in a playful tone, pressing his lips to the back of her hand. Afterwards, he locked the Consultation Room & took off, leaving a blushing Chikaru behind. "_Baka_..." She whispered quietly, before walking off. Little did Chikaru know, the entire exchange had been witnessed by Jamie, who came out from around a corner after Chikaru left.

_"Well, how 'bout that? Seems Adam's in love with Minamoto. Something tells me I'm gonna enjoy this..."_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked the chapter! See you all in _Chapter 4 - Clubs. _Madman out!**


	4. Clubs

**A/N: Welcome back to _Love Amongst the Strawberries_! I know it's been a while, but I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Clubs**

As the brothers got up from their respective sleeps, Adam looked to his clock, before he stretched. "Christ, something must be wrong with us. Both of us are up at the same time, and it ain't even 6." He stated, causing his brother to look to the clock in shock, before he scoffed. "Well, in that case, I'm away back to bed. Wake me when it's closer to 7." The boy replied, before turning his back to Adam, and starting to fall back asleep. Unfortunately for him, Adam had other ideas, which he demonstrated by yanking Jamie's covers off his bed. Now, normally, this would be okay, but Jamie had gripped them so tightly that this meant he was dragged off the bed as well, landing on his ass on the floor.

"Prick!" The elder brother growled to his sibling, tripping him up with his leg. Luckily, Adam had seen this coming, and managed to regain his footing with a roll back to his feet. "Nice try, bro." He stated sarcastically, as he gathered up what he needed for the day. "Don't wait for me later. I've got plans after school the day with Chikaru. You'll be handling the consultations for today yourself. That alright with you?" He asked, getting a shrug from Jamie. "Fair play. What's this?" He asked back, as Adam passed him the key to the Consultation Room, as well as his nameplate. "You'll see when you get to the room. Now, I'mma bounce. Catch you later, bro." Adam explained, raising a fist, which Jamie bumped his own against, before he left the dorm.

_"Where the hell could he be going at 6 o'clock in the morning? Meh, don't care. He's probably just working on his motor." _Jamie thought to himself, as the door closed behind his brother. _"Ach, well. I'm up now. Might as well get to work." _He continued, flipping up onto his feet. Getting changed into his vest and jeans, the boy began to do push ups in the middle of the dorm room. After a few minutes passed, he pushed himself to his feet, just as the dorm room door was knocked. "It's open!" He called out, as he started to wipe himself off.

Cracking open, the door revealed Shion standing behind it, a package in her arms. "Miss Tomori, how are you this fine morning?" Jamie asked, as Shion entered the room and shut the door behind her. "I was asked to deliver this to you. It's your uniform." Shion exclaimed, as she passed the package to Jamie. "Uniform?" Jamie asked, confused. "Yes, your uniform for Spica. If you're going to be studying at our school, you can't stay wearing those casual clothes of yours. Now, you're more than free to wear what you want for your consultation sessions, but when you're in class, you wear this. Understood?" Shion stated, all with a voice that made her intentions clear. Sighing, Jamie nodded. "Yes ma'am. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but could I ask you to either turn around or step outside so I can get changed?" He demanded, before Shion nodded, and stepped outside.

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

As Shion waited, the door opened again, and Jamie exited the room. "How do I look?" He asked, before Shion stepped into his personal space. "Your tie's crooked. Here..." She said, before fixing his tie's position. "Thanks." Jamie said, but there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. "What's up?" Shion asked, tilting her head up so she could look him in the eye. Unfortunately, this meant that the pair of them locked gazes with each other, causing them to erupt in a furious blush when they realized their proximity to each other. Immediately, Shion darted backwards from him, only to trip over her own feet. As she plummeted to the floor, Jamie shot out an arm, and halted her fall by grabbing her hand. "You good?" He asked, pulling her back to her feet. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Shion replied, causing the boy to smile.

"Oh, do I spy a romance happening in the corridor?" A voice familiar to the pair asked, causing them to whip round in surprise, where they saw Chikaru and Adam walking up. As Jamie scowled at his brother, he noticed that Adam had changed into what was presumably his new uniform for Le Rim. This was almost exactly the same as Chikaru's ensemble, but the skirt that was standard was instead swapped out for a pair of trousers, albeit one with the same pattern as the skirt.

"Not a half bad look for you, Adam." Shion said, getting a smile from the boy in question, before Chikaru piped up. "I stayed up all night sewing the trousers. Couldn't very well have him walking around in a skirt, as funny as that would be. They comfortable enough?" She asked Adam, who nodded. "Fits perfectly. How'd you know my waist size, is what I want to know, however." He stated back, causing Chikaru to wink cheekily at him. "I have my ways." She said, pulling out her small notebook. "All the data for Le Rim's student body is stored in here. But, I can't explain further than that." She explained, before replacing the book into her pocket. Interestingly, Adam noticed that her hand moved under the top of her jumper, rather than to her bag or to a pocket on the front of the jumper. _"An inside pocket? Can't get to it without crossing a line. Well played, Miss Minamoto. Well played indeed." _He thought to himself when she retracted her now empty hand.

"Anyways, I gotta say Shion, Jamie also looks quite dashing himself." Chikaru stated, drawing all eyes to the older boy. Just like Adam, Jamie's outfit was almost identical to Shion's on the top half, but the lower half had been covered in a pair of white trousers, as opposed to Spica's standard skirts. "Yeah, if you wanna look like the heir to some company." Adam laughed, before Shion glared at him. "Spica prides itself on allowing _anyone _to become respected members of society. Whereas Le Rim, it's more...whimsical, carefree. You take little care how you act." She stated, making Adam and Chikaru look to each other, before bursting into laughter.

"That's the beauty of it, Shion. I shouldn't have expected anything less from my childhood friend." Chikaru said, to the surprise of Adam and Jamie. "Oh, didn't I mention? Shion and I grew up together." She elaborated. "Fair enough." Adam replied, before he looked at his watch. "Classes start soon. We should go." He said to Chikaru, who nodded, before they looked to the other pair. "We'll have to continue this conversation later, you two. We've got somewhere to be." Chikaru said, before pulling Adam away. "Well, best follow their example." Shion simply stated, getting a smile from Jamie, who gestured forward. "Lead on." With that, the pair left in the opposite direction from the prior pair...

* * *

**Later...**

"So, what exactly is this club you're taking me to? What do you do there?" Adam asked of Chikaru, as he followed her through the halls of Le Rim. "Well, that's the trick. I never stick with one club for too long. At last count, I'm the President of about...15 clubs." She replied, causing Adam's eyes to widen. "Damn..." He whistled, impressed by the number. "How'd you manage to not lose it? I'd go nuts managing _3_." He asked, to which Chikaru shrugged. "Clubs are what I live for." She stated, before the pair came to a stop in front of a door.

"Here we are." Chikaru said, prompting Adam to look at the door, where he saw a sign _(or more accurately, a piece of paper attached to the door by two strips of tape)_, saying **"Toy-Making Club"**. Smiling, Adam looked back to his companion. "Did I ever say how glad I am I picked this school? Something tells me I'm going to enjoy my time here." He stated, getting a smile from the girl. "You _just _did. Now, shall we?" She asked, before opening the door.

Inside, the pair saw three girls working on a pile of wood in the corner. At the sound of the door opening, the trio looked up to see them. "Hello, girls. How are we today?" Chikaru asked, as the girls ran up to her. "Good, Chikaru onee-sama!" A orange haired girl with pigtails said, before noticing Adam. "Ah, yes, I almost forgot. Girls, may I introduce you to Adam Robertson, the newest member of our clubs." Chikaru explained, causing Adam to bow to the girls. "Pleasure to meet you, ladies." He stated, causing the girls to bow to him in response. "It's nice to meet you!" They replied, before straightening up.

"I'm Kizuna Hyuga." The pigtailed girl said, extending a hand. Nodding as he shook it, Adam looked to the green-haired girl beside her. "My name's Remon Natsume. It's nice to meet you, Mister Robertson." She said, shaking his hand, only for Adam to raise his free hand. "Please, call me Adam. Any friend of Chikaru's is a friend of mine." He said, causing Remon to erupt in a blush. Moving onto the last girl, who was carrying a teddy bear, Adam asked, "And who's this little cutie?" Looking down at the floor, her face turning scarlet, the girl said quietly, "Kagome Byakudan.", before holding the bear towards him. "This is Percival. He's pleased to meet you." She continued, pushing one of the bear's paws towards him. Pausing for a few seconds, Adam eventually relaxed, and shook the bear's paw.

"Nice to meet ya, Percival. Any chance you could ask your owner if I could shake her hand?" He asked, before the girl turned the bear back towards her. After a few seconds, she nodded, and held out a hand, this time her own. "Nice to meet you." She whispered, as Adam gently wrapped her hand in his. "Charmed, m'lady." He said, before pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. As he released her hand, all three of the younger girls immediately squealed internally, while thinking, _"He's such a gentleman!"_

"Now that we've got introductions out of the way, shall we get to work?" Chikaru asked, getting salutes from Kizuna and Remon. "Yes ma'am!" They said, as Kagome nodded, still blushing. With that, the trio went back to the corner they were originally working in. Taking off his jacket and bag, Adam draped them over a chair, while saying, "They seem like good kids." Nodding, Chikaru looked to him. "They are indeed. And thanks, by the way, for what you did with Kagome. Not a lot of people are willing to play along with her." She said, getting a nod from Adam. "Anytime. I have a little sister who went through the exact same thing." He explained, making Chikaru smile. "Oh, really? I hope I can meet her one day." Shrugging, Adam said, "Play your cards right, and you just might.", before cracking his neck.

"So, where d'you want me, Miss President?" He asked, causing Chikaru to nod over to another desk. "You can give me a hand." She replied, leading him over to the desk...

* * *

**Meanwhile, over in Spica's library...**

_"Alright, so we do this, then multiply by that, and carry the one." _Jamie rattled off in his head, as he double underlined another of his answers. Putting his pen down, he leant back in his chair, and groaned, "I'm fucking done.", before slamming his head down onto the desk. "_Ow..._" He groaned, when a wave of pain shot through his skull.

"Seems like someone's enjoying themselves." A feminine voice laughed, causing Jamie to look up, coming face to face with none other than Yaya. "That seat taken?" She asked, pointing to the chair opposite him. "Nope. Help yourself." He stated, thinking that she was going to drag it over to another desk. Instead, he got a pleasant surprise when she instead pulled out the chair and sat down in it. "Mind if I study with you? I'm kinda behind on my work." She asked, getting a raised eyebrow from Jamie. "Well, I'm not gonna say no, but are you sure I'm the best person to ask? I'm not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed myself." He stated, getting a nod from her.

"You _are _smart, Jamie. I've seen you when you get focused on a task. And I asked the teachers, and every one of them said your assignments are good. And I believe you can only get better." Yaya explained, causing Jamie to scratch at his cheek. "C'mon, Yaya, you're gonna make me blush." He said, adding a nervous chuckle for good measure. "Wow, really? Something tells me not a lot of people have managed that." Yaya asked, getting a glare from Jamie. "Yeah, I'm a bit of an ice-cold prick." He stated, getting a laugh from Yaya.

"Well, now what do we have here?" A new voice called out, causing the pair to look round, where they locked eyes with Shion, with Hikari beside her. "Miss Tomori, Miss Konohana! How are we the day?" Jamie asked, straightening up in his chair. "Call me Shion, Jamie. We're friends, after all." The Spica President said, pulling out a chair and joining them at the table, Hikari mimicking her soon after. Immediately, despite his best efforts, Jamie couldn't stop his eyes from immediately locking onto Hikari's forehead, due to the accident a few days prior.

"If I may, Miss Konohana...?" Jamie started, drawing the blonde girl's attention to him, and she smiled at him. "Please, Jamie, call me Hikari. But besides that, what is it?" The girl asked, only for her smile to fall slightly when he nodded towards her forehead. "How's your head doing?" Jamie asked. Raising a hand, Hikari moved her hair out of the way, revealing her forehead. To Jamie's surprise, there wasn't any visible signs of her injury, besides a slight reddening on her forehead. "Luckily, I was told that it wouldn't scar. I might suffer a few migraines for the next few days, but besides from that, I'm fine." She explained, causing a guilty look to flash across the boy's face. "That's good to hear. Again, I'd like to offer my apologies. Anything you ask of me, I'll do it, to make it up to you." He said, only to scowl when he saw her shake her head. "That's not necessary." She said, only for Jamie to raise a hand, one finger extended. "One favour, that's all I ask. You think of _anything _you want, let me know. Doesn't matter when or what you ask me." He stated, before Hikari relented and nodded. "Fine."

"So, now that we've got that sorted..." Shion started, drawing the table's attention. "Shall we get to studying?" She asked, pulling a textbook out of her bag. "We shall." Jamie said, pulling himself closer to the table. Smirking, Shion said the words that all of them were waiting to hear...

"Alright, let's get started."

* * *

**That Night, outside the Robertson's Dorm...**

After they finished up with club activities, Adam and Chikaru walked back to the Strawberry Dorms, eventually coming to a stop outside of Adam & Jamie's room. "Well, this is me." The young man said, turning to his companion, who smiled. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Chikaru asked, causing Adam to smile. "As much as I would love to join you, I'll be taking the consultations for tomorrow, to make up for dumping them on Jamie today." He explained, getting a nod from her in response. Looking at his doorknob, he asked, "It's still before curfew. Wanna come in for some tea? Or a coffee?" Raising an eyebrow, Chikaru said, "Choose your words more carefully, Adam, or I might get the wrong idea.", causing a smirk to appear on the boy's face. "Wouldn't see me complaining." He said, shrugging. "Well, in that case..." He continued, before gently placing a hand on her arm, leaning in and gently kissing her on the cheek. When he pulled back, Chikaru had a bright red blush on her face.

"Goodnight, Chikaru." He said, as Chikaru raised a hand to her cheek, the blush still fixed on her face. "G-g-goodnight, Adam." She stammered, before bowing to him. "See you tomorrow!" She said in a too high pitched tone, before turning and walking off. As he went to open his door, Adam looked back in the direction she had walked, before chuckling and entering his room.

Dropping his bag onto the floor, Adam turned and flopped down onto his bed, letting out a sigh of contentment when he felt his back sink into his mattress. "Ah, that hits the fucking spot!" He moaned, before his gaze wandered to his bag. "That homework's due tomorrow. Better get started." He growled, before he turned away from the bag. _"Fuck it. I'll do it in the morning." _He thought, before he was startled by a knock at the door. "It's open!" He called out, causing the door to creak open. On the other side, Adam was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Yaya who was standing there.

"Miss Nanto! This is certainly a surprise. I'm sorry, but my brother's not here at the moment." He said, only for Yaya to raise a hand. "It's fine. I know exactly where Jamie is. He's in the Consultation Room. Shion's giving him a hand. But I'm actually here to talk to you." She explained. "Ahhh, I see. Well, in that case..." He replied, sitting up on his mattress & gesturing to the desk chair in the dorm, "Please come in." Nodding, Yaya entered the room, and closed the door behind her...

* * *

**In the Consultation Room...**

"Thanks again for talking to me!" A 1st year in the Le Rim uniform said, as she skipped out of the room. "Anytime. Our door is always open." Jamie smiled back. As the door closed behind the girl, Jamie slumped forwards onto the table. "It really shouldn't be this hard to help schoolgirls." He groaned, drawing a slight giggle from Shion. "I think you missed the part about them being school_girls, _Jamie. Females aren't really your field of expertise." She replied, drawing a glare from the young man. "I beg to differ. Back in Scotland, _plenty _of girls would line up to see the great _Harbinger _of Vale race." Jamie shot back, causing Shion to raise an eyebrow.

"And where did your street racing womanising ways land you?" She asked, causing Jamie to scowl. "Point." He spat, looking to his watch. "Calling it. I'm shattered." He said, packing up his stuff into his bag. "You read my mind. It is getting late. Good work today, by the way." Shion said, mimicking him. Giving her a hum of acknowledgement, Jamie slung his bag over his shoulder, and led the way out of the room.

On the walk back to the dorms, Shion noticed that Jamie was being extremely quiet. _Too _quiet. "Jamie, did I offend you with that question earlier? If I did, I apologize. I wasn't thinking." She asked, but Jamie remained silent. "Jamie, _please._.." She pleaded, grabbing his arm. "We've been getting along so well. Don't shut me out, I'm begging you." She said desperately, before Jamie looked to her.

"I'm not angry at _you_, Shion. I'm angry at _myself_. I'm a toxin to everyone that dares to get close to me." He growled, clenching his fist. "What are you talking about?" Shion asked, prompting Jamie to look at the floor. "Back in Scotland, me and Adam, along with our family, lived in the city of Vale, where we ran a street racing syndicate, led by my brother. We were virtually untouchable. Until one day, I was cruising along, and was blindsided by a rival driver. Son of a bitch spun me out. When we were taken into the police, my mother agreed to send me over here to Japan so I wouldn't be charged for my previous crimes." He explained, making Shion widen her eyes in surprise.

"And Adam? How'd _he_ end up here?" She asked. "My brother's been many different things throughout his life, but he's always been one thing; loyal. He volunteered to come with me, to keep an eye on me. I owe him _everything_ for that. He sacrificed his role as Vale's king, all to protect me, a street racer with a short fuse." Jamie explained, getting an understanding nod in response. "Can you blame him? You're his_ brother. _What kind of family _wouldn't _do that? I'm actually a little envious._"_ Shion stated, causing Jamie to pause. "I suppose you have a point." He said, as the pair came to a stop outside the dorm of the brothers.

"Could you report to the Student Council tomorrow morning? I need to talk to you about something." Shion asked, getting a nod from Jamie. "Alright, I'll see you then. And Jamie..." She said, prompting the elder Robertson to look to her. Expecting her to continue talking to him, Jamie was shocked when she lent up and kissed him gently on the cheek. Stepping back, she smiled and said, "Don't give up on yourself just yet, eh? Not _everyone's _been ruined by you.", before taking off. Staring at where she stood for a few seconds, Jamie shook his head to clear it, and opened the door.

"Hey, bro. What's up?" Adam asked, drawing Jamie's attention to the room's desk, where the younger brother was looking down at a book in front of him. "Alright, bro?" Jamie replied, before stepping up behind his brother, and hugging him from behind.

"Jamie? What...?" Adam started, surprised by his brother's action. "Just wanted to say thanks. For everything. I know you gave up a lot to be here with me." Jamie said, causing Adam to smile, before he hesitantly patted his brother's arm. "'_Where you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight. And if you ever die on me, I'm gonna be there to die with you.'_" He recited, getting a smile from Jamie. "You remembered." "Always. You may piss me off to no end, Jamie, but whatever you've done, or haven't done, it don't matter. Just knowing you're here is everything to me. You're my brother. And no one can ever take that away." Adam replied, causing Jamie's eyes to well up.

"Are...are you seriously about to start crying?" Adam laughed, getting a laugh from Jamie. "After that cheesy speech, how could I _not_?" The older brother replied, causing Adam to scowl, and playfully punch him on the shoulder. "Dick." He spat, before closing his book, and standing up. "We should get to sleep. I'll take the consultations the morra." He continued, getting a nod from his brother as the pair of them changed into their pyjamas.

"But seriously, Adam..." Jamie started, as they got comfortable in their beds. Looking to him, Adam raised an eyebrow. "Thanks. I owe you a lot." Smiling, Adam nodded his head to his sibling, before they both rolled over to their sides, soon after dozing off into sleep...

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed! See you all in _Chapter 5 - Blossoming Romance. _Madman out!**


	5. Blossoming Romance I

**A/N: Welcome back to _Love Amongst the Strawberries! _Now, I know what you're thinking; 2 chapters in a couple days? What sorcery is this? Well, my excuse is this; I've been in a _Strawberry Panic! _mood the past couple of days, and my lunch break at work is half an hour long. All I need to do, is stick my earphones in, play some anime music, and get to work. I actually finished this chapter at the last minute of said lunch break. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Blossoming Romance I**

The next morning, Adam groaned slightly as he pulled himself out of his bed. Looking at his watch, he saw he had a couple of hours before Chikaru came to collect him. Looking over to his brother, Adam saw he was starting to stir. Smiling as he recalled the previous night's events, the younger brother cracked his shoulder, then began to get ready for the school day ahead.

"Mmm...What time is it?" Jamie groaned, as he rubbed his eyes. "Little after 5. You want to go back to sleep, feel free. I'll just tell Yaya to walk in and wake you." Adam replied, making Jamie's eyes widen, before the elder brother shot straight up. "Well, that's me up!" He stated, making Adam smirk.

"So, _you're _up early. Something happen that I don't know about?" Jamie asked, getting a shrug from his younger sibling. "Beats me, bro. But I've got a good feeling about the day." Adam said, causing Jamie to raise an eyebrow. "Sure a certain female in a checkered skirt ain't got something to do with it?" He asked playfully, only to be hit in the face by Adam's pillow, which the boy in question had whipped towards him. "Shut it." Adam stated, causing Jamie to laugh. "Whatever you say, boss. Now, get going. Your _girlfriend's _waiting." He stated, making Adam blush. "S-she's _not _my girlfriend." He said, stammering slightly, before smirking. "Not _yet, _anyway." Was all he said, causing Jamie to freeze.

"I'll see you later, bro." Adam stated, before grabbing his bag and taking off out the door. "Well played, you sneaky son of a..." Jamie said quietly, before looking at his watch. _"Something tells me Shion's already at the Council Room. Best not keep her waiting."_ He thought to himself, pulling himself out of bed...

* * *

**Over in Le Rim...**

As the class members started to file into the room, Adam was engrossed in conversation with a group of the girls, when he looked over to Chikaru, who smiled at him. Returning the look, Adam turned back to his group. "Excuse me a second, ladies." He said, getting nods from the young women, before he marched over to Chikaru.

"Chikaru, you got plans for dinner this Friday?" He asked, causing the rest of the girls in the class to look at him and Chikaru. "Why, you and your brother going somewhere?" She asked in curiosity. "No, I mean just you and me." He replied, causing the girls watching to squeal in delight. "What, like a date?" Chikaru asked, her cheeks pinkening slightly. "Not 'like a date', a _date_." Adam stated bluntly, causing the spectators to squeal again.

"Um...have you...thought this through?" Chikaru asked, stammering due to her nerves, only to widen her eyes when Adam shook his head. "Not at all, but I think we should go anyway." He said, before he smiled. "What do you think?" He asked, causing the attention of the entire room to turn to Chikaru, who looked down at her table, her blush now so bright, Adam could _swear _he saw steam coming off of her, before she turned her gaze back to him.

"Okay, sure. It's a date."

Nodding, Adam straightened back up, walked back over to his desk, and sat down, seemingly oblivious to the girls in the class swamping Chikaru. It was fortunate that the teacher came in to start the lesson at that moment, causing the mob to disperse back to their seats...

* * *

**Over in Spica...**

"Oi, space cadet, wanna come back down to Earth?" Yaya asked, waving a hand in front of Jamie's face, startling him out of the trance he had been in. "Oh, sorry, Yaya. Just a bit out of it." He stated, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. When he looked back to the hallway, he saw that both Hikari and Yaya were looking at him, concerned. "I'm just kinda concerned about this meeting with Shion I've got before class." He explained, getting a raised eyebrow from Yaya.

"Shion wants to talk with you? Did she say why?" Yaya asked, getting a shrug from Jamie. "Nada. She just asked me to report to the Student Council Room. Speaking of, I'd better not keep her waiting. See you ladies later." He replied, prior to taking off.

"Shion's been spending a lotta time with him lately, don't you think?" Yaya asked, as she watched Jamie's back disappear round a corner. Looking from the boy to her friend, Hikari allowed a small smile to ghost across her face. "You almost sound _jealous_, Yaya." She teased, causing Yaya's eyes to widen. "I'm _not _jealous." She stated, causing Hikari to laugh. "Yaya, even _I _can see you're in love with him. It's written all over your face." The blonde girl said, which made Yaya turn to her.

"If I'm in love with _anyone_, Hikari, it's..." "Me, right?" Hikari stated, cutting Yaya off, to the taller girl's surprise. "I'm not blind, Yaya. I've seen the way you look at me. It's the same way you've been looking at Jamie the past couple of days. And I know you don't want to hear this, but believe me, I'm not the person for you, Yaya. I'm in love with someone else." Hikari explained, making Yaya look to the floor.

"Are you angry with me?" Hikari asked, before Yaya laughed. "Angry? No, Hikari, I'm not angry with you. I knew I didn't stand a chance compared to Amane. But yeah, you got me. I feel...something for Jamie. So what do I do?" The black-haired girl asked, before her friend smiled and took her hands onto her own. "Ask. Him. Out. Go and get him when he comes out of that meeting with Shion. I'll cover for you in class." Hikari stated, getting a smile from her friend, who nodded. "Alright, I will. Thanks, Hikari." Yaya said, quickly hugging her dormmate, before running off in the direction Jamie had taken. "No problem, Yaya." Hikari said quietly, before looking at her watch. "Better not be late to class." She said to herself, before walking off towards her classroom...

* * *

**In Spica's Council Room...**

"Jamie, I'd like to introduce you to Kaname Kenjo & Momomi Kiyashiki. They're the other two members of Spica's Student Council alongside myself." Shion explained, gesturing to the other two women in the room, who shook Jamie's hand when they were introduced. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, ladies." Jamie said, causing Momomi to smile. "You never said he was _this _good-looking, Tomori." She said, causing the President's face to turn bright red. "Kiyashiki, for once, please stop talking." Shion groaned, as Momomi nodded. "Of course, President." She said, before falling silent again. "In fact, Momomi and I need to get going, Tomori." Kaname stated, getting a nod from Shion, before the pair left the room.

"So, what's this all about, Shion?" Jamie asked, sitting in a chair opposite Shion. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to dinner on Friday. Just the two of us." She said, catching Jamie by surprise. "What, like a...date? Are you asking me on a date?" He stammered out, only for Shion to look to the floor and nod. "I'm sorry for putting you in this position, but I didn't want to risk losing you to competition. I...I'm in love with you, Jamie." She said quietly. "Damn..." Jamie groaned, placing his head in his hands. "I'm flattered, Shion. Really, I am. But, unfortunately, I can't return your feelings. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that there's someone out there who likes me, despite my 'history', but I'm in love with someone else." He explained, getting a nod from Shion.

"I understand. I can't say it doesn't hurt, but I appreciate your honesty. Could I ask just one thing?" She asked, getting a nod from the older Robertson brother. "Is it Yaya?" Sighing, Jamie could only nod. "Called it. Well, I wish you luck, Jamie. Something tells me she'll be a perfect match for you." She continued, as Jamie rose to his feet. "Is that all, Shion?" He asked, getting a nod from the President. "Yes, that's all." Bowing to her, Jamie left the room. As the door shut behind him, he heard the definite sound of Shion bursting into tears.

_"Dammit, Jamie. You just had to go and break her heart, didn't you?" _Jamie thought to himself, slamming his fist into the wall. "Something wrong?" Yaya's voice asked, causing Jamie to snap his head towards her. "Yaya! What are you doing here?" He asked. "I came looking for you. Can we talk? There's something I need to say to you." She replied, getting a nod from the boy. "Sure, but not here. Can we talk in the library?" He asked, causing Yaya to nod. "Alright, let's go." He stated, leading her away from the door to the office...

* * *

**A few minutes later, in Spica's library...**

"So, what'd you want to ask me?" Jamie asked, as he and Yaya situated themselves at a desk in the library. "I was wondering...do you have plans after school on Friday?" Yaya asked in response. "Not _currently_." Jamie said, as the memory of what had taken place a few minutes earlier in the Student Council Room flooded into his head. _"Concentrate on the here & now. You can worry about that later." _He thought to himself, as Yaya continued.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to...I don't know, go to dinner with me?" She asked, getting a smile from Jamie. _"Two girls asking me out, on the same day? Normally, I'd be unfazed, but I've just broken the heart of a good friend. And now, I've gotta deal with Yaya's offer. Play your cards right here, Jamie. Adam's not here to bail you out now." _Jamie thought, as he nodded to Yaya. "Sure. I'd be happy to join you for dinner. Whereabouts were you thinking?" He asked, before Yaya slid a bit of paper over to him. Taking it, Jamie read the note, and smiled. "Juniper's, huh? As it just so happens, I'm familiar with the owners. They're good friends to my family. Sure, we can go there." He stated, passing the note back to Yaya. "Really? That helps." She explained, flashing him a smile. "Then it's a date?" Jamie asked hopefully...

"It's a date." Yaya replied.

* * *

**Over in Le Rim's library...**

"Adam?" Chikaru asked, yanking Adam's attention away from the book he had been poring over. "Yes, Chikaru?" He asked, looking to her, only to be surprised at the sight of her bright red face. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, reaching across the table to take her hand. "Nothing's 'wrong', per se, I was just wondering something." She replied, making Adam nod. "Go on." He said, causing Chikaru to look down to the table. "Adam, do you...like me?" She asked, only for Adam to remain silent. "Chikaru, look at me." He ordered in a gentle tone, which prompted Chikaru to look back up at him. Smiling, Adam said, "Would I have asked you out on a date if I didn't? I won't hide it, Chikaru. I'm in love with you. That's why I asked." Gasping at his confession, Chikaru smiled, as her eyes began to well up.

"Hey, don't cry." Adam said gently, before Chikaru wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her sweater. "It's fine. They're just because...you're an idiot, Adam." She stated, catching Adam off guard. "Come again?" "I was wondering how long you were going to keep me waiting. I was starting to get worried I'd have to make the first move." She said, which was a surprise to Adam. "You mean...?" He went to ask, but Chikaru cut him off by lunging across the table and kissing him.

"Yes. I'm in love with you too, Adam." She said, pulling back. Smiling, Adam could only ask, "So, we a couple now?" Shrugging, Chikaru replied with, "I suppose we should see how Friday goes, shouldn't we?" Nodding, Adam closed his book. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Chikaru. Unless you'd be up for accompanying me on a walk round the campus?" He asked, holding out his hand. "I'd be honoured, Adam." She said, taking his hand. "Oh, please. The honour's all mine." He replied, before leading her out of the room...

* * *

**Later that night, in the Robertson's Dorm...**

Meeting back up at the door to their dorm, the brothers bumped fists, before Adam unlocked the door, and both of them entered the room, smiles engraved on their faces. "The hell you smiling at?" Adam asked his brother, as they dumped their bags onto their beds. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking of my date on Friday." Jamie replied, making Adam stare at him in surprise. "Hang on, lemme make sure I heard you right...You're telling me, that _you've _got a date?" He asked, only for Jamie to whip his pillow towards him. As Adam was knocked onto his back by the projectile, Jamie said, "Aye, I've got a date, prick. Yaya invited me to join her." Picking the pillow off of his face, Adam smiled.

"_Yaya_? Congratulations. Thought you'd never get a spine and get together with her. So, you two a couple now?" He asked, getting a shrug from his brother. "Suppose we'll see how Friday pans out." Jamie stated, as Adam pushed himself off of his bed. "Well, I wish you the best. I myself have a date on Friday as well." The younger brother piped up, making Jamie snap his head towards him. "Really? Who asked who?" He asked, making Adam smirk. "I asked her. No planning beforehand. And she said yes. She even kissed me earlier." The younger Robertson stated, making his sibling smile.

"Congrats, bro! Chikaru sure is a lucky lady. So, where you going on your date?" Jamie exclaimed, making Adam scratch at his chin. "Probably Ruby's." "High-class. I like it. Can you afford that, though?" Jamie asked, making Adam scowl. "Unlike you, _Harbinger, _I haven't blown through all my savings. Trust me, I'll be fine. Want me to tap you some?" He spat back, making Jamie raise his hands defensively. "Nah, I'm good. I'm not _entirely _broke. I should be able to handle it. Juniper's doesn't cost that much anyway. What d'ya say we get some sleep?" He asked, getting a nod from Adam, before the pair of them got changed for bed.

"Hey, who's taking the consultations the morra?" Jamie asked, making Adam look at him. "Both of us." He replied, getting a nod from Jamie. "Sound. Night, bro." The elder brother said, getting a "Night.", in reply, before the pair turned over in their beds, falling asleep almost immediately...

* * *

**A/N: Hope that chapter was to your liking! And to any Shion fans who read this, I apologise. I actually felt bad for Shion while I was writing this. _(That's the second time I've became emotionally invested in this story. The last time was with Jamie's whole spiel last chapter)_ But I promise, Shion will be back in this story, and she _will _get a happy ending. I'll make sure of it. Anyways, I'll see you all in _Chapter 6 - Blossoming Romance II._**

**Madman out!**


	6. Blossoming Romance II

**A/N: Welcome back to _Love Amongst the Strawberries_! Enjoy _Chapter 6 - Blossoming Romance II!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Blossoming Romance II**

The next couple of days passed without any incident, and eventually, Friday arrived. By that point, the brothers had made a name for themselves in their respective schools; Adam as the one who Le Rim girls called the 'Gentleman Jokester', as he could make any girl squeal from his gentlemanly ways, but would playfully tease them in the next breath, and Jamie as the one who remained as a silent brooder, but who was still willing to be a pillar of support for the students to talk to about their problems.

On the Friday, as his class was in the middle of a lecture, Adam silently tore a page out of his notebook, and wrote a note down on it, looking up at the teacher every so often to avoid getting caught. When he was done, he folded it up into a small projectile, secured an elastic band between his fingers, and launched the paper towards Chikaru, with the paper bouncing gently off of her sleeve. Looking down, Chikaru saw her name was on the top of the note. Unfolding the paper, Chikaru read...

_"Feel free to get changed after class. I'll meet you at the Charger. Wouldn't do for me to take a lady out to dinner in her school uniform, wouldn't you agree? ;)"_

Smiling, Chikaru looked over to Adam, who was looking down at his desk, although she knew he was looking at her. Nodding at him, she subtly slid the note into her pocket, before the pair of them returned their attention to the lesson...

* * *

**Earlier that day, in Spica...**

"Question, are you going to be getting changed for our date, or you wanna head straight there from school?" Yaya asked the elder brother, who shrugged. "I'm cool with whatever you decide, Yaya." He replied, getting a smile from his crush. "Well, _I'm _changing. And I'm kinda wanting to see what _you_ look like in a casual shirt." Yaya said, a coy smile forming on her face.

"Well, when you put it like that, seems like I'm changing." Jamie said, leaning back in his chair. "Great! I'll meet you at the car." Yaya explained, before walking over to her seat. "Fair enough." Jamie said, turning his gaze to the front of the class, just as the teacher walked in, and placed a book down on her desk.

"Good morning, class!" She called out, getting a "Good morning, sensei!", in reply. "Okay, open your books to the last page we got to, and we'll continue on from there. Jamie!" She said, causing the boy to look to her. "Could you read the first passage, please?" Nodding, Jamie opened his book, and rose to his feet...

* * *

**After school, in Le Rim..**

As the class packed up, Chikaru went to walk over to Adam, but she was surprised to see that the boy quickly bolted from the room, although he did spare her a glance, as well as a flirty wink, the latter action causing her face to erupt in a furious blush, before he disappeared. _"Damn, he's good." _Chikaru said to herself, as she picked up her bag, and left the room. Deciding to head to her dorm, she started to walk in that direction, only to be caught off guard by the sound of numerous footfalls.

"Chikaru onee-sama!" A voice called out, causing the girl to turn. _"Well, well, well. If it isn't my 'little rascals'." _Chikaru thought, as Kizuna, Remon and Kagome came to a stop in front of her. "Hello, girls! What can I do for you three?" Panting to catch their breath, the girls all looked to their upperclassman. "We were wondering, what are we doing for club activities today?" Remon asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, girls, but I'm afraid I can't attend club today. I've...got a date today. I meant to tell you a couple days ago." Chikaru explained, her blush returning to her cheeks, making the younger girls adopt a confused look, before Kizuna smiled. "It's with Adam, isn't it?" She asked. Looking down, Chikaru nodded, making the girls squeal in delight.

"Well, what are you still doing here? Go, get going!" Kizuna said, pushing Chikaru gently down the corridor. "Alright, calm down, girls. I'm going now." The older girl said, before the trio smiled. "Good luck!" They called after her, as she adopted a light jog away from them. Turning back to them, Chikaru waved back to them, before disappearing round a corner.

"I'm happy for her. How do you think Adam's feeling?" Remon asked, getting a shrug from Kizuna. "Beats me. He acts like he knows what he's doing, but have you seen him when he talks to Chikaru onee-sama? He completely falls apart. And she blushes a lot when he's around her. If I'm right, and I'm willing to bet I _am_, the two of them genuinely love each other. So, for that, I guess that we can only wait and see." The pigtailed girl replied, before Kagome smiled, and held her bear out in front of her. "Percival _knows _that Adam loves Chikaru onee-sama." She stated, making the other two look to her in amazement. "What makes you say that?" Remon asked, drawing another smile from Kagome. "Because we asked him a couple days ago, and he said he did." She stated bluntly, before walking off, a coy smirk on her face. After a few seconds, during which Remon & Kizuna stared at where their friend had been standing, they began running after her.

* * *

**At the brother's dorm...**

Back at the Strawberry Dorms, Adam hummed a tune to himself, as he unlocked the door to his and Jamie's dorm. As he pushed the door open, he came to a halt when he saw what was inside. "What the hell are you doing, bro?" He asked, as Jamie turned towards him from the wardrobe.

"Oh, hey bro. Nothing much. Just having a nervous breakdown, it's all good." Jamie replied, causing Adam to chuckle. "Jamie, _relax_. It's gonna be fine. With the amount of shit _you've _been through, you can handle _one _date. Even if it _is _with someone you're absolutely smitten with. Now, care to explain why my bed's covered in shirts?" The younger boy asked, causing his sibling to whirl round, where he saw that Adam's bed was indeed playing house to a bunch of shirts, that Jamie had tossed there haphazardly.

"Shit. My apologies, Adam. I've kinda been looking for something to wear, but none of them are good." Jamie sighed, making Adam groan. "Oh, for fuck..." He growled, before he began to rummage through the pile. "Here, put this on." He said after a few seconds, tossing a shirt to Jamie. "This is just a plain polo shirt, bro." Jamie started to say, as Adam walked over to the wardrobe, and reached past him to pull out a black shirt. "You're going to _Juniper's_, Jamie, not _Beacon_. And with Yaya, something tells me that simple works best, not that that's a bad thing. Now...Put. It. On." The younger brother ordered, before Jamie sighed, and started to get dressed. Stripping off his Le Rim shirt, Adam started to get changed himself...

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

"Wow, Chikaru! You look gorgeous!" Yaya said, as she met up with the older girl at the entrance to the Strawberry Dorms. "Thank you, Yaya. I hope Adam thinks the same." Chikaru said, twirling to show off the red dress she was wearing. "Hey, if he doesn't think you look smoking hot, I'll kick his ass for you." Yaya stated, getting a laugh from Chikaru. "I'd pay to see that. Might I say, your outfit's not too bad either." She replied, causing Yaya to look down at herself. "Really? I was scared I'd overdone it. Do you think Jamie will mind?" She asked, as Chikaru examined her choice of clothing; a red shirt, blue jeans, and a brown cap. "I think he'll love it." Chikaru said, shooting a look to her watch.

"We should get going." She stated, placing a hand on the doorknob. "Ready?" She asked Yaya nodded. "Ready." The Spica student said, before Chikaru smiled and opened the door...

"Right on time." Adam stated, from his position leaning against the Charger.

* * *

"Hello, boys." Chikaru said, as she and Yaya examined their dates. Looking to Adam, Chikaru felt her heartbeat increase when she saw that he was dressed in all-black jeans, a shirt, and shoes. In fact, if it wasn't for the skin of his arms & head showing, she could have been forgiven if she had been confused by Adam being camouflaged against the black of his car. However, what gave her pause the most were the size of his arms, which were impressive, due to the muscles she could see. _"And that's what's hidden under his Le Rim outfit? I may have to do something about that." _She thought to herself.

As for Yaya, she gave Jamie's outfit a once over, before relaxing. _"Thank God, he's gone for a similar idea as me." _She thought, as she examined his white polo shirt, dark blue jeans, and black trainers. Like Adam, Jamie's muscles were also on display, but they were less pronounced than those of the younger sibling.

"So, shall we get going?" Chikaru asked, getting nods from the other three. "Let's." Adam replied, spinning his car keys into his hand. Stepping round to the passenger side door of their respective cars, he and Jamie opened them for their dates. "Why, thank you." Chikaru stated, as she slid into the passenger's seat of the Charger. _"Ooh, comfy." _She thought, once settled. Looking over to the Skyline, she saw Yaya get into the car, and also smile at how comfy it was. Shutting the door, Adam walked round to the driver's side, as his brother did the same.

"Good luck, bro. Do me a favour; Don't fuck this up." Adam stated, getting a smile from Jamie. "I'll do my best, bro." He replied, holding up a hand. "Ride or Die." He said. Taking the hand in his own, Adam said, "Ride or Die.", before he pulled him in and clapped him on the back, getting the same from Jamie, before they parted, and entered the driver's seat of the cars.

"Ready?" Jamie asked, as he turned on the Skyline's engine. "Ready." Yaya replied, securing her seatbelt. Smiling, Jamie pressed his foot onto the accelerator, causing the car to pull out of the courtyard. In the Charger, Adam smirked. _"Show off." _He thought, as he watched the car disappear down the hill, before looking to Chikaru. "Ready to go when you are." The girl stated, clipping in her own seatbelt. "Well, in that case..." Her date replied, before shifting his gearstick, and following the Skyline's path out of the gate.

At the bottom of the hill, Adam spun his wheel to the left, making the car round the corner perfectly, its back end swinging round and completely missing any obstacles it could have hit. "Nicely done." Chikaru said in amazement, when she saw the car was intact in her passenger side mirror. "Who says American muscle can't drift?" He replied, a cocky smile on his face. "Well, I must say, I'm enjoying this. If you want, speed up a bit. I kinda want to see what this thing can do." Chikaru said, making Adam smirk. "Hold on, then." He said while shifting gear, making the car speed up even more.

* * *

As for the Skyline, Jamie had turned right at the bottom of the hill, and was currently cruising along a street, as Yaya stretched in the passenger seat. "I gotta say, Jamie, this car is comfy." She sighed, making Jamie smile. "I'm glad. I'd feel like an idiot if it wasn't." He stated, causing his companion to smile. "So, you know the owners of Juniper's?" She asked, getting a nod from the driver. "Oh yeah, we go way back. Used to roll with my family when we lived in Scotland. Same with the owners of Ruby's, where Adam's taking Chikaru." Jamie explained, which prompted Yaya to nod understandably. As she went to open her mouth, she was cut off by the car skidding to a halt.

"Here we are." Jamie said, causing Yaya to look out the window, where she saw that they were indeed outside a building with the word "JUNIPER'S" above the door in large purple letters. As she was distracted by the building, Yaya didn't hear or see Jamie getting out the car. In fact, she only came back to reality when her door was opened by him, causing her to jump slightly. "Shall we?" Jamie asked, holding out his hand. "We shall." Yaya replied, placing her hand in his, and allowing him to pull her out of the car and into the restaurant...

* * *

_RUBY'S_

"Adam, this place is beautiful!" Chikaru said, as she and Adam walked into the restaurant. "Only the best for a beauty such as yourself." Adam said, making his date blush, just a black-haired girl walked up to them. "Table for 2, reserved under Robertson, Blake." Adam said to the girl, before she nodded, and led them over to a table by the window. "Will this suffice?" Blake asked, getting a smile and nod from Adam. "It's perfect, Blake. Thanks." He replied, as he pulled out a chair for Chikaru, before the waitress smiled. "May I get you anything to drink?" She asked, getting nods from the pair. Pulling out a notepad, she waited for one of them to speak. "I'll have my usual, thanks." Adam stated, getting a nod from Blake, as she wrote the order down. "Coffee, three sugars and milk. Okay, and for the lady?" The waitress asked, turning to Chikaru. "Do you do raspberry tea?" The Le Rim student asked, getting a nod from Blake. "Then one of them, please." She continued, before Blake nodded, and wrote down the orders.

"Weiss'll bring your drinks. Then I'll come back over in a few minutes to take your orders." Blake said, before bowing to them, and walking off. "She seems nice." Chikaru stated, making her date chuckle. "Yeah, she's probably the most normal person that works here." Adam explained, causing Chikaru to raise an eyebrow. "Trust me, you'll see.", was all Adam said, as a white-haired girl walked over, carrying a tray with two steaming cups on it. "Raspberry tea for the lady." She said gently to Chikaru while passing her a cup. "Thank you." Chikaru said. "And here's your coffee, Adam." She said, passing a cup to Adam. "Cheers, Weiss." He said, taking a sip. "That hits the spot. Perfect as always, Weiss." He said, as Weiss smiled. "Nothing but the best for our favourite customer, Adam." The white haired waitress said, before bowing to them. "Enjoy." Turning on her heel, she walked back over to the counter.

"'Favourite customer?' Just how well known _are_ you, Adam?" Chikaru asked, getting a smirk from her date. "Yeah, I'm a regular here. They only call me their 'favourite' customer as I don't judge them for their lifestyle. In fact, I encourage it." He explained, getting a confused look from Chikaru. "The two you've met so far, Weiss & Blake, they're engaged to the other two owners, who are the cooks, Ruby and Yang. Weiss is with Ruby, and Blake's with Yang, who's Ruby's older sister. They all met in high school, and they've been together ever since. Then Ruby came up with the idea to open this place, and the rest is history." He elaborated further, causing her to nod.

"So, you're _accepting _of two girls being together?" Chikaru asked, getting a nod from Adam. "Yeah, I am. Heart wants what the heart wants. All I ask is they keep the PDAs to a minimum." He stated, causing her to smile. "I'm glad. Especially considering that I'm fairly certain that Kizuna and Remon are together." She stated, getting another nod from Adam, as he took another sip of his coffee. "Yeah, I've noticed that too. They _do _seem a bit too close for 'just friends', don't they?" He asked, picking up a menu and passing it to Chikaru. "Thank you." The Le Rim President said, as she began to pore over the menu.

* * *

_JUNIPER'S_

"Welcome back, Yaya." A blonde-haired man said, as the pair walked through the door. "Hey, Jaune." Yaya replied, before the boy noticed Jamie standing behind her. "Harbinger." "Jaune. How you been, man?" Jamie asked, holding up a hand. "Can't complain. Would ask you the same thing, but if you're here with Yaya, things must be pretty good." Jaune replied, taking the hand, pulling Jamie toward him, and clapping him on the back. "You're not wrong there." Jamie laughed, as he and the boy parted.

"Right, I've got your reservation here. Table for two, under Nanto. Follow me, please." Maybe said, looking at a book in front of him, before he led the pair over to a table at the back of the restaurant. Pulling out a chair, Jamie allowed Yaya to sit down, before he sat down on the table's other side. "Can I get you two drinks?" Jaune asked, pulling out his notepad. "Usual for me, please." Yaya replied, getting a quick nod from their waiter, who jotted down the order. "And I assume the usual as well, for you, Jamie?" He then asked Jamie, who nodded. "Brilliant. I'll have Pyrrha bring them over. Take your time deciding your order." He stated, before bowing to the pair, and walking off.

"Seems like you and Jaune are a bit closer than I thought." Yaya stated, getting a smile from her date. "Yeah, for some weird reason, out of the four owners here, Jaune's probably the one I can talk to easiest. The problem's getting him to shut up." He replied, making Yaya giggle. "Yeah, I've noticed that too. Except when Pyrrha's involved." She stated, causing Jamie to nod. "You've got a point there. Still surprised that the pair of them ended up married." He sighed, cracking his neck, just as a tall red-haired girl walked over to their table, with two glasses on a tray.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no alcohol, for the lady." The waitress said, passing a glass filled with a pink liquid to Yaya. "Thanks, Pyrrha." The black-haired girl said, as the other female smiled. "And for the gentleman, a simple soda, with ice." She stated, passing Jamie his drink. "Cheers." He said simply, before taking a sip. As he did so, he he saw Pyrrha lean down to talk to Yaya.

"_Careful with this one, Yaya. 'Harbinger's' been known to be a loose cannon."_ Pyrrha whispered. _"Don't worry. I've been told." _The Spica student whispered back, getting a smile and nod from the waitress, who straightened back up. "I'll leave you to it, then." She said, bowing to them both, before walking off, allowing the pair to browse the menu...

* * *

_RUBY'S_

"So, tell me about yourself, Adam. Surely there must be more to you than first glances tell." Chikaru asked, after swallowing the piece of pasta she had been chewing on, getting a shrug from her date. "Not really much to tell. I'm a street racer. Have been since I was younger. Cars are my life. Especially when it comes to _that _monster out there." He stated, as he dug into the burger he had ordered. This prompted Chikaru to look out the window at the Charger, which was parked out in the car park.

"Are you one of those boys that prefers cars to women?" She asked after about a minute, causing Adam to look up from his plate. "Hm?" He hummed questionably, as he hadn't heard her the first time. "Are you one of those guys who prefers cars to women?" She asked again, her tone as gentle as the first time she had asked. Smiling, Adam let his gaze wander downwards. "I'm one of those guys who appreciates a fine body, regardless of the make." He said, before he felt a small pressure on his leg. _"Is she...?" _He began to ask himself, but his thought was interrupted by the pressure moving down his leg. _"Damn, she's good." _He thought. "So, I know your taste in cars. Tell me about your women." Chikaru said, adding a sultry tone to her voice. Clenching his hand gently into a fist, Adam chuckled, as Chikaru ran her foot down his leg again.

"It starts with the eyes." He started, gazing into his date's brown eyes. "She's gotta have the eyes that can cut straight through the bullshit, to the goodness in the person underneath." He continued, making Chikaru smirk coyly. "20% angel, 80% devil." Raising a hand to cover her mouth, Chikaru smirked evilly, as she stopped her leg's movement. _"He's good. He's really, really good." _She thought, leaning forward on the table.

"Doesn't exactly sound like me. I'm a pure angel." She said, adding a sweet tone to her voice, making Adam raise an eyebrow. "Are you _kidding _me? If the stunt that leg of yours just pulled wasn't indicating enough, you've been known to make even _me _blush on numerous occasions. And trust me, that's _not _an easy task." He laughed, as he felt her leg start to move again. _"Not this time." _He thought, before he moved his leg to pin her foot down gently. Looking to him in shock, Chikaru saw Adam raise an eyebrow, while smirking cockily.

"You wanna get outta here?" Adam asked, nodding towards the empty plates on the table. Without realising, they had finished their dinner. "Sure. But why don't we make it interesting?" She asked, causing Adam to raise an eyebrow, before she leant over and whispered in his ear; _"Dine & Dash." _Pulling back, she smirked evilly. "_'Pure angel'_, my ass." Adam stated with a smile, making his date smirk. "I'll meet you at the car." Chikaru said, as she finished her drink. Standing up, she left the restaurant. Looking towards the two waitresses, who were talking at the bar, Adam groaned, as he pulled a napkin towards him. _"Weiss is gonna fucking kill me." _He said, pulling a pen out of his pocket...

"Where did those two go?" Weiss asked, causing Blake to turn to the table Adam and Chikaru had been sat at. All she saw was the empty plates. Walking over, she saw that one of the napkins had some writing on it. Picking it up, she read the message, and laughed, just as she saw the Charger pull out of the car park. "Sneaky son of a bitch..." She chuckled, looking back down to the message...

_"Sorry for doing this. It wasn't my idea. I'll pay the full amount later. Let the Ice Queen know. There's a note underneath this for you, Blake. Consider it a tip. There's another 100 in it for you if you blame me._

_P.S. Our compliments to the chefs. Ruby and Yang outdone themselves today."_

Turning the napkin over, Blake peeled the 100 Yen bill off, and slipped it into her pocket, before picking up the dirty plates, and carrying them to the kitchen, making sure to dispose of the napkin.

_"Can't leave any evidence lying about now, can we?" _She thought, as she walked back over to the bar...

* * *

_JUNIPER'S_

"Well, that was _amazing_!" Yaya sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Glad you enjoyed it." Jamie groaned, as he sank into his own chair. "Bit much for you?" Yaya laughed, making Jamie scowl. "Shut up." He stated, causing Yaya to laugh again, just as they saw Pyrrha walking back over. "Did you two enjoy your meal?" She asked, as she collected the plates. "Yeah, it was fantastic, Pyrrha. Pass our compliments to the chefs." Yaya said, before the waitress nodded. "Will do. I'll assume that you two would like the dessert menu?" She asked, getting a pair of nods. "You know it, Nikos." Jamie said, causing Pyrrha to nod. "I thought as much." She said, placing down two menus. _"Where'd she pull them from?" _Jamie thought, as he took a menu, and began to examine it. "Take as long as you need." Pyrrha said, before walking away to the kitchen.

"Well, I know what I'm having. You?" Yaya asked, not even looking at her menu. "Yeah, definitely." Jamie said, putting his menu back down. "So, while we've got time..." He said, leaning toward her. "Tell me about yourself." Smiling, Yaya shrugged. "Nothing much to say, other than what you've already learned." She said, causing Jamie to smirk. "Yeah. Actually, that reminds me. I've been meaning to ask; What kind of people you into?" He asked, making the girl across the table look to him in shock. "It's terribly imprudent to ask a lady that kind of question." She said in a teasing tone, drawing another smile from her companion. "But I'll humour you."

"Believe it or not, I was actually in love with Hikari." Yaya stated, making Jamie widen his eyes. "Really?" He asked in surprise, before thinking about it for a second. "Actually, makes sense. You _did _seem closer than 'just friends' to her. But, I noticed that you said 'was in love' with her. As in, past tense?" He asked, getting a nod from Yaya. "Correct. The feelings I had for Hikari have moved onto someone else." She replied, before Jamie nodded. "Really? Dare I ask who?"

"Well, I suppose that the best way for you to learn their identity, is to...look in a mirror." Yaya said, making Jamie laugh for a second, before he realized what she said. "You serious?" Nodding, Yaya looked down at the table, her face bright red. "Yaya, look at me." Jamie said, causing the girl to look back up at him. "I have feelings for you too." He said, causing her to widen her eyes, which began to well up with tears. "Hey, now..." He said gently, reaching across the table to brush away the tears before they could fall. "It's fine. I just...You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that?" She asked, getting a smile from Jamie. "Well, I have an _idea_, but let me end your wait the proper way." He said, taking her hand. "Yaya Nanto, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, causing Yaya to smile. Clasping his hand tighter, she nodded.

"Yes."

* * *

**Back in the Charger...**

"You_ do _realize Weiss is gonna go in and out through me when I next see her, right?" Adam asked, as he and Chikaru got out of the Charger. "Maybe." She said, walking round to the front of the car. "But if she's your friend, I'm sure she'll forgive _1 _little transgression." She stated, sitting on the hood. "Forgive and forget? _Weiss_? Oh, my sweet Chikaru, your naivety is adorable." Adam replied, as he walked beside her and sat on the hood as well. Blushing, Chikaru averted her eyes, in an attempt to hide her bright red cheeks.

"Where did you learn to have such a way with words, Adam?" She asked, only to see his shadow shrug. "Beats me. But believe me, I'm being careful." He said, causing Chikaru to look at him in confusion. "Why's that?" "Well, I have a habit of speaking before I think. And _that _has a tendency to offend people. But you? I couldn't bear if I offended the woman I love. So, I'm thinking before I talk when I'm with you." He explained, making his date nod. "I appreciate that, Adam." She said, placing her hand on top of his, making him look down at their hands, then to her. As their eyes locked, there was a couple seconds of silence, before they both leaned in, and next thing they knew, they were locked at the lips.

After about a minute, the pair broke apart so they could breathe. "Well, that was...something." Chikaru stated, getting a smile from her date. "Something _good_, I hope?" He asked, before she nodded. "I'm glad." He said. "Now, I've just got to ask one more thing." Looking to him, Chikaru asked "Which is?". Taking her hand, Adam asked, "Chikaru Minamoto, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Smiling, Chikaru placed her hand on his cheek, and gently kissed him, before pulling back.

"Adam, it would be my pleasure."

* * *

**Later, back at Astraea Hill...**

Pulling back into the courtyard, the Charger just missed the gate shutting behind it. "Close call." Chikaru stated, as Adam sighed. "Yeah, but luckily, Jamie and Yaya made it back." He said, gesturing ahead. Looking forward, Chikaru saw Jamie's Skyline parked in the courtyard. "Thankfully. How did you think it went for those two?" She said, causing Adam to shrug. "If Jamie behaved himself, and Yaya followed the advice I gave her, hopefully it went well." He replied, cutting off the engine. "Shall we?" He asked. "We _shall_." Chikaru replied, before the pair exited the car.

"Want me to walk me you to your room?" Adam asked, holding out his hand after locking his car. "If you're offering." Chikaru replied, taking his hand in hers. "Alright, then." He said, as the pair began walking towards the Strawberry Dorms. As they approached the front door, Adam stopped. "You gotta be fucking _kidding _me." He groaned...

"Hey, lovebirds." Jamie said, as he and Yaya looked at the approaching pair. "Good night, bro?" Adam asked, as he and Chikaru reached them. "As a matter of fact, it _was._" Yaya said, taking Jamie's hand. Noticing this, Adam looked at his brother, one eyebrow raised. "Yeah, we're together now." Jamie said, causing Adam to look at Yaya, who nodded, a blush evident on her face. "Well, I suppose I should do _this_." He said, before embracing Yaya, as Jamie did the same to Chikaru. "Welcome to the family." They both said to their respective brother's dates.

_"Remember, follow the advice I gave you, and you'll be fine. But be warned; You break his heart, and I'm coming for you." _Adam whispered to Yaya, who he felt tense up. "No worries." She eventually replied, before releasing him, and stepping back over to Jamie. "Shall we?" She asked, taking her boyfriend's hand. "Let's." Chikaru said, as she did the same with Adam. Smiling, the younger brother grabbed the door to the Strawberry Dorms, and pushed it open.

* * *

**Outside Chikaru's Dorm...**

"Well, this is me." The Le Rim president said, turning to face her date. "I suppose that this is where we part ways for tonight." Adam said, scratching the back of his neck. "Maybe not. I could make some coffee for us. If you'd like." Chikaru offered, only for Adam to chuckle. "As much as I'd like to, I'll pass this time. With you being all dressed up like that, heaven knows what could happen." He stated, causing Chikaru to smile. "Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow, Adam. Could you walk me to class?" She asked, getting a nod in response. "Sure." Adam said, before leaning in and kissing her. When the pair parted, he smiled.

"Seems today went better than expected." Chikaru stated, causing her boyfriend to smirk. "Amen to that." He said, before looking at his watch. "See you tomorrow, Chikaru." He said, kissing her again, before taking off...

* * *

**Outside Yaya's dorm...**

"And here we are." Yaya sighed, as she and Jamie reached her door. "Thank you for tonight. It was incredible." She said, turning to her boyfriend, who smiled. "Anytime." Looking to his watch, Jamie groaned. "I'd better get going. Don't need the sisters kicking my ass." He groaned, drawing a laugh from Yaya. "Not that it wouldn't be funny." She stated, causing Jamie to shoot her a glare, before he relaxed, allowing a smirk to cross his face.

"I'll catch you tomorrow, babe." He said, getting a nod in response. "I'll be waiting." She replied, before Jamie stepped forward, and kissed her. Bringing her arms behind his head, Yaya's eyes fluttered shut, as their tongues wrestled.

After about a minute, the pair had to part for breath. "That was..." Yaya panted, placing her forehead on Jamie's. "Yeah." He said back, before he heard footsteps approaching. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yaya. I love you." He said, placing a quick peck on her lips, before running off. "I love you too." Yaya said, just as he disappeared from her sight. Smiling to herself, she entered her dorm room...

* * *

**In the Robertson's Dorm...**

"What a day!" Adam groaned, as he collapsed onto his bed. Looking up at the ceiling, he smiled when the thought of Chikaru entered his head. "You seem happy, bro." A voice came from the door, causing Adam to look down. "Happening, bro?" He asked, getting a shrug from Jamie in reply. "Same old. Just dropping off my girlfriend, no biggie." The elder Robertson brother said as he dropped his bag on the floor, causing Adam to smile.

"If I may, bro..." He started, drawing Jamie's attention. "I'm happy for you. Yaya's a good fit for you. Try to make her happy, eh?" He asked, getting a nod from Jamie. "I _plan _to, Adam. And do the same for Chikaru. Last thing I wanna do is to lay you out in front of your missus." He stated, drawing a smirk from his sibling. "Fair play." Adam stated, before holding up a fist. "Night, bro." Bumping fists with him, Jamie said, "Night.", before they both fell back onto their beds, quickly falling asleep afterwards...

* * *

**A/N: And I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! See you all in _Chapter 7 - A New Day_!**

**Madman out!**


End file.
